Escalera hacia la muerte
by Angelia Lovegood
Summary: Ella nunca ha hablado con él, y por lo que ha oído, es un chico fantástico. Entonces... ¿por qué siente ese mal presentimiento?
1. Ojos de serpiente

**Escalera hacia la muerte**

_"El destino es la frágil barrera que separa nuestros deseos de la realidad, una condición impuesta desde nuestro nacimiento y, en teoría, inquebrantable._

_El supersticioso lo busca, el escéptico reniega de él, el cobarde se esconde a su llegada. El sabio, sin embargo, sabe que las pautas de su vida no están marcadas con maldad, y de ser así, tal vez sea conveniente quebrantar esa barrera, que no es tarea difícil siempre que se conozca el conjuro adecuado"._

Capítulo 1: Ojos de serpiente

No era la primera vez que percibía en él aquella mirada: tan austera y temible como podía recordar, la misma que se le aparecía en sueños, pesadillas; esos ojos que no trasmitían más que el odio más profundo hacia todo aquello en esencia agradable, y al mismo tiempo, una incontrolable y maquiavélica ambición. El ferviente deseo de poder afloraba en esos ojos a medida que se acentuaba en ellos el color rojizo de la sangre, y el crecimiento de aquella aspiración no le auguraba nada bueno.

Decidió olvidar esa imagen, y aunque sin evitar un escalofrío, entró en el vagón del tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts. La vuelta a la escuela nunca significó para ella un amargo acontecimiento, es más, adoraba su colegio. El simple contacto con la magia la colmaba de alegría, y teniendo en cuenta que aún no había cumplido la mayoría de edad (por lo cual no le estaba permitido practicar ningún tipo de hechizo o conjuro) y el hecho de pasar el verano en un pueblecito muggle (aunque sus padres eran magos) convertían sus veranos en una intensa espera hasta la llegada del mes de septiembre.

Guardaba buena relación con sus padres, pero su concepto de diversión era diferente al de una bruja quinceañera con ganas de aventura. Prefería a sus compañeros de casa, Ravenclaw, hogar de sabios, aunque de todas formas no se sentía demasiado sabia al recibir las notas de Historia de la Magia sin embargo era indiscutiblemente buena en Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. En general podía decirse que ella, Eva Laurens, era una alumna ejemplar.

Se sentó sin hacer ruido entre una alumna de pelo rizado y un chico moreno que ojeaba su manual de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mientras a su lado, una enorme lechuza parda ululaba en su jaula. El chico pronto desvió la mirada del libro y lo centró en la recién llegada.

-Parece ser que tampoco me libraré de ti este año...- le espetó con sorna- ¿No te llegaron las maldiciones imperdonables que te envié por lechuza?- dicho esto, la chica se levantó y lo besó en los labios.

-Tus intentos por asesinarme han sido en vano. Si mi padre descubriera cualquier tipo de ave con noticias tuyas rondando por mi casa, ten por seguro que la mataría a pistoletazos.- el chico hizo una mueca de dolor y se giró hacia la inquieta lechuza.

-Ya lo has oído, Athena, en casa de Eva no somos bienvenidos...

Shawn era el novio de Eva desde hacía casi un año; hijo de padres muggles, buen estudiante, prefecto, capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw y básicamente perfecto a ojos de quienes no lo conocían demasiado; a excepción, tal vez, de su interés por cualquier animal extraño. Tenían la misma edad e iban a cursar quinto, y sabían que tal vez el estudio para los TIMOS se impusiera a su relación. Eva se lo había comentado, pero él insistía en que no podía vivir sin ella, y que sus notas seguramente empeorarían si lo dejaban. Shawn estaba demasiado enamorado de Eva, una chica guapa aunque no desmesuradamente, de ojos grises y pelo castaño varios centímetros por debajo de los hombros y apenas metro sesenta de altura.

Estaban a punto de volver a besarse cuando una voz procedente de la entrada los interrumpió.

-Me parece que alguien está olvidando sus labores de prefecto- Se burló una chica de enormes ojos castaños que en realidad daban un poco de miedo. La mejor amiga de Eva; Julia, experta en aparecer en el momento menos oportuno.

-¡Deja a mi novio en paz, pedazo de perra!- le gritó Eva desde la otra punta del vagón, y le lanzó un libro que ella paró con la varita evitando que le golpeara de lleno en la cara, y acto seguido, lo cogió.

-¿Libro Reglamental de Hechizos, Laurens? Esto no es propio de ti...

-No he podido controlarme...- argumentó la chica castaña. Shawn se levantó ahogando un suspiro y le susurró un "te veo luego" antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Ella lo acompañó hasta la salida. Un grupo de estudiantes con la insignia de prefectos enganchada en la túnica se dirigía a su vagón correspondiente. Entre ellos estaba Riddle, con su porte firme y elegante, dirigiéndose a quien lo saludaba (que no eran pocos) con una amplia sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, nada desagradable, por cierto. Entonces, se preguntó Eva con inquietud¿Por qué le resultaba tan repugnante?

Todo transcurrió en un segundo: desde sus gélidos ojos clavándose en los de ella, como advirtiéndole del peligro que suponía observarlo de esa forma tan descarada, hasta el fuerte ruido de la puerta que cerró de golpe a causa de un temor momentáneo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó una alumna de séptimo que estaba dentro del vagón, y con la que jamás había cruzado una palabra- Tienes mala cara¿seguro que no estás enferma?

Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-No... No, para nada, estoy bien, gracias.

No sabía por qué, pero se estaba obsesionando. Su instinto la obligaba a abandonar de inmediato y alejarse lo más posible de aquel chico tan siniestro, pero otra parte de su ser, aquella donde reposaba su espíritu aventurero, la impulsaba a la búsqueda de respuestas que le explicaran de una vez por todas cuál era la razón de ese mal presentimiento que sentía al ver a Tom Marvolo Riddle.

La soledad del trayecto y el constante traqueteo de tren hicieron que pronto cayera en un sueño profundo. Un bosque lejano se abría paso ante ella, de vegetación que jamás había conocido; un deseo la impulsaba a adentrarse en él, sucumbir a la aventura...

-Eva... yo de ti me despertaría... ¡¡Eva!!

-¡¡Oh!!- despertó de golpe y casi hizo que Julia, perdiera el equilibrio

-Gracias- pronunció cuando por fin la vio despierta.- Ahora recuerda: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Gran Comedor, Selección de las casas, Banquete anual... Oh Dios mío... ¡Pastel de chocolate!!

Y como si se les acabara de activar un muelle, ambas corrieron a toda prisa hacia el centro escolar, llegando a encontrarse con la multitud que atravesaba los pasillos y, finalmente, entrando en el esperado comedor. Las mesas aún no estaban llenas, pero Shawn y algunos amigos sí que se encontraban allí, charlando animadamente, probablemente sobre quidditch.

-¿Hablando de mí en secreto?- Eva apoyó los brazos en los hombros de Shawn y le habló casi al oído.

-No seas tan egocéntrica y deja de usar mis hombros de posabrazos.

-No te quejas tanto cuando tú usas mis pechos de cojín- los amigos de Shawn rieron, y éste se puso algo rojo ante la falta de vergüenza de la chica.

-Eso es... diferente.- carraspeó, y en un susurro sólo audible para ella, dijo- Mejor lo discutimos luego.

Una vez la sala se hubo llenado, el director Dippet pronunció su discurso anual, y entre el tintineo de las copas y el repicar de platos y cubiertos, la cena terminó y los estudiantes cansados se fueron a dormir.

El horario de ese año no iba a ser demasiado complicado para Eva, en un principio, ya que a demás contaba con algunas horas de estudio extras que la ayudarían a prepararse para sus TIMOS; y debía reconocer que no había empezado el curso nada mal, ganando varios puntos en Transformaciones y Herbología el primer día y sacando la mejor nota de su clase en el trabajo de Encantamientos que presentaron dos días más tarde. Tampoco pasó desapercibida en Pociones: el profesor Slughorn anunció al iniciarse la clase que sus alumnos de quinto predilectos estaban autorizados a asistir a sus "fiestas privadas", pues a los más pequeños, por órdenes del director, no se les permitía. Sin embargo, su falta de atención en Historia de la Magia no gustó al profesor Binns, cosa que le hizo perder diez puntos a Ravenclaw.

Llegó la segunda semana y con ella el primer partido de quidditch: Gryffindor contra Slytherin, duelo de titanes. Shawn pensaba que ese año podía llevar a su equipo a la victoria, y para ello decidió que debía analizar al oponente de forma precisa y así descubrir sus puntos débiles.

Así fue como ese mismo sábado por la mañana, Eva, Shawn, Julia y Derek (el hermano menor de Julia y un buen amigo de los chicos) se dirigieron al estadio de Hogwarts con sus bufandas azules y plateadas bien sujetas al cuello. Era un día ventoso, pero el tiempo no frenó a los jugadores, que tras el pitido del árbitro se alzaron en el aire y se esparcieron por todo el campo. La buscadora de Gryffindor, una chica pelirroja de tercero, revoloteaba incansable en busca de la pelota dorada frente a un fornido joven de sexto que jugaba en su misma posición, pero en el equipo contrario.

-Esa es Sarah Wood. Es buena. El año pasado nos dio problemas.- aclaró Shawn, al encontrar a Eva observándola.

-A mí me da más miedo su contrincante- expuso Julia.

-Sí, parece más grande. Dolohov es realmente temible, incluso en la vida real. Pero me temo que de nada sirve ser grande en la posición de buscador- aclaró el capitán de Ravenclaw, que no paraba de anotar datos en una libreta.

-Entonces¿por qué es titular?- preguntó un confuso Derek.

-Verás... Slytherin no tiene las mismas ideas del quidditch que el resto de las casas.

En ese momento, Wood, quien parecía haber divisado algo, después de ser perseguida por Dolohov, fue empujada violentamente por éste sin que el árbitro lo viera.

-A eso me refería...- insistió Shawn.

Las gradas rugieron en señal de desacuerdo, pero eso no impidió que Dolohov siguiera con su estrategia. De hecho, minutos más tarde derribó a la pequeña Wood y se hizo con la snitch. Slytherin había ganado el partido por 210 a 180. Paradójicamente, los ganadores recibieron abucheos por parte de todas las casas menos la suya.

-Jamás te fíes de un Slytherin, es ley de vida.- concluyó Shawn antes de reunirse con su equipo de quidditch para aclarar una serie de puntos.

-Yo creo que exagera.- opinó Julia.

La tarde del sábado pasó volando. Tras deducir que quedarse en los jardines de Hogwarts no era una buena idea a causa del mal tiempo, permanecieron en la sala común jugando a naipes explosivos y riendo al ver la cara de frustración de Derek cada vez que perdía. El domingo transcurrió aún más rápido que el sábado y de repente ya estaban a lunes. Con el cansancio reflejado en su cara y pocas ganas de atender, por primera vez en dos semanas, Eva tenía ganas de tomarse unas vacaciones. Todo le parecía realmente aburrido y pensó: "¡ya podría ocurrir algo interesante!"

-¡Buenos días, buenos días!- repitió el siempre alegre Slughorn meneando su panza mientras andaba a trompicones por la clase.- hoy tengo una sorpresa preparada... pero por favor¡sentaos!

Los alumnos se miraron con expresión desconcertada. No se hacían a la idea de cuál podía ser la sorpresa.

-Bien. El otro día me comentasteis que teníais problemas para realizar la poción Multijugos.- inmediatamente se corrigió- ya sé que no sois todos, disculpad que generalice... ¡Pues bien!, yo hice todo lo posible por explicarla, y creo que los apuntes quedaron claros.- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- La cuestión es que en este colegio tenemos una serie de estudiantes con claras aptitudes para el estudio de pociones que obtuvieron en sus TIMOS excelentes calificaciones. Afortunadamente, algunos de ellos tienen esta hora libre y se han ofrecido a ayudaros... ¡Sed agradecidos!

Dicho esto, un conjunto de chicos y chicas de séptimo, de Hufflepuff y Slytherin entraron en el aula. Eva se estremeció. Se había olvidado de él pero allí estaba; con esa apariencia serena, andando con seguridad y a la vez envuelto en un aura de falsa modestia. Al repartirse los ayudantes rezó para que no le tocara con él. De alguna forma, sus oraciones hicieron efecto y Tom Riddle se sentó al lado de un grupo alejado de chicos de su curso, entre ellos Julia.

-¡Tú!- la zarandeó una chica de Slytherin, devolviéndola a la realidad- No tengo todo el día.

Más que ayudarla, la Slytherin parecía empeorar su trabajo. No dejaba de dar órdenes molestas y la mayoría incorrectas. Mientras regañaba a dos de sus compañeros, Eva se giró y lo vio. Como si del profesor de pociones se tratara, guiaba al resto con seriedad, y por la expresión de sus caras diría que estaban obteniendo buenos resultados. De pronto algo le ocurrió mientras los chicos añadían unos ingredientes por su cuenta y frunció el ceño. Dio media vuelta y la miró directamente. Tom Riddle la estaba sonriendo desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¡Se te quema la poción, imbécil!

-¡Oh, oh vaya!- respondió al grito de la Slytherin. Afortunadamente Slughorn no evaluó esa poción, y Eva, desconcertada, se quedó con la imagen en mente de aquella aparentemente amable sonrisa.

* * *

_**NDA:**_

_·Editado de nuevo, nunca acabará de gustarme este capítulo, parece ser..._

_·Gracias a Cherry Moon, mi Beta, por el tiempo que se ha tomado corrigiéndolo (una gran ayuda). Ala, le dedico el capítulo xD._


	2. Voz sin rostro

**Escalera hacia la muerte**

Capítulo 2: Voz sin rostro

Las nubes cubrían por completo el cielo aquella mañana de finales de otoño. Los últimos días de octubre dejaron paso a un frío arrollador que se extendió por los terrenos de Hogwarts, haciendo casi imposible disfrutar de los días al aire libre. Precisamente ese mismo sábado, el más inestable que se podía recordar, se jugaba el segundo partido de quidditch del año: Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. Shawn casi había perdido los nervios el día anterior, cuando dos de sus cazadores se lesionaron al chocar uno con el otro y no tuvieron más remedio que correr a la enfermería. Afortunadamente, no tardaron en recuperarse y esa misma mañana se habían reunido en el Gran Comedor con el resto del equipo. Eva no estaba allí, ni tampoco con Julia y Derek, que se dirigían al estadio para conseguir un buen sitio. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama con dosel, tapada hasta el cuello con la manta azul adornada con águilas plateadas. Se estiró y abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta dejar a la vista por completo su color gris brillante. Pronto los abrió aún más: Se acababa de acordar, el partido de quidditch. Nadie más ocupaba la habitación; estaba sola y llegaba tarde.

Dando un gran salto se incorporó y entró en un segundo a las duchas, se arregló el pelo con unos golpes de varita (aunque era liso y siempre lo llevaba bien) y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. La Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, le dedicó una sonrisa cuando bajó las escaleras intentando no equivocarse; no entendía por qué decían que era una mujer triste y amargada, con ella siempre se portaba de forma amable. Cruzó un pasillo y saltó rápidamente a unos peldaños que estaban a punto de desplazarse hacia la izquierda. Llegó al tercer piso y bajó las escaleras que la llevaron al segundo. Todo estaba muy silencioso, el colegio entero debía estar presenciando el encuentro. Dedujo que su novio la mataría si se perdía otra de sus espectaculares actuaciones, y por un momento deseó que le fuera un poco mal esta vez, era demasiado aburrido verlo siempre realizar proezas... Dio la vuelta a una esquina esperando encontrar las escaleras que la guiasen a la salida, pero habían desaparecido. Qué remedio, tendría que buscarlas por otra parte. Anduvo sola durante unos minutos. Sus pasos se proyectaban a su espalda, haciendo eco en las paredes, y daba la impresión de que alguien la seguía. Notó una extraña sensación en la nuca y se dio la vuelta súbitamente. Nada, tan solo la puerta del baño de chicas medio abierta. Adelantó unos pasos hasta casi alcanzar el final del pasillo. En su imaginación se escuchó una voz sibilante, pero no podía entender qué decía. La voz se fue extendiendo, aunque seguía sin comprender el significado, como susurros entrelazados. Empezó a subir el volumen hasta casi convencerla de que realmente lo estaba oyendo. El murmuro, si no se equivocaba, se desplazaba por las paredes. Con la varita en ristre dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sus oídos atentos a cualquier sonido fuera de lo común. La voz se iba atenuando a medida que avanzaba. Aún así no estaba convencida, siguió observando la pared de piedra, como si creyera que algo fuera a aparecer de repente, saltando a través de ella. Sin apartar la mirada intentó concentrarse para captar el sonido que se desvanecía...

-¡Bu!- le gritó alguien a su espalda.

Dio un respingo y giró casi sin proponérselo. Recordaba esa sonrisa amable que tanto contrastaba con sus ojos negros y en ocasiones rojos que evitó mirar directamente. No sabía qué decir, su cara expresaba demasiado miedo, se sentía completamente estúpida.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- inquirió con aparente preocupación. Eva tardó en contestar.

-No... Yo me iba...

-¡Espera!- y la agarró de un hombro antes de que se fuera.- Eres Eva Laurens.

Sin evitarlo, alzó la cabeza y se cruzó de nuevo con sus gélidos ojos. El miedo se esfumó de golpe, y fue capaz de inspeccionarlos. Tal vez, pensó, se imaginaba sus cambios de color.

-Sí.- afirmó.

-Bien. Slughorn me pidió que te dijera que estás invitada a su próxima fiesta privada, antes del baile de Halloween.- de alguna forma, notó que Riddle se acercaba un poco más y no apartaba los ojos de ella.

-No sé si podré ir.- no tenía ganas de verlo a él allí, más que nada.

-No es la primera vez que te niegas ¿verdad? Vamos... eres una alumna estrella.- Eva sonrió por cortesía- Mereces un respiro. A demás, si se pone demasiado pesado puedo entretenerlo, no quisiera parecer egocéntrico pero creo que soy su alumno favorito.

-Lo eres, sin duda.- concluyó la chica, que ya había oído más de una historia acerca de él en sus clases de pociones.

-Entonces problema resuelto ¿Sabes dónde es?- y su sonrisa se torció súbitamente. Tom interpretó su silencio negativamente.- El despacho del profesor Slughorn está cerca del aula de pociones. Te espero allí... ¿El viernes a las ocho?- Eva afirmó casi inconscientemente. Un frío presentimiento la había inundado.- Hasta entonces pues, Eva.

Se esfumó tan deprisa como había aparecido, tras darle un toque en el hombro. El hombro le ardía, pero su cerebro estaba congelado. Sintió una arcada y corrió directa al baño. Cerró la puerta de golpe, y con la misma rapidez se arrodillo frente a la taza. Durante unos minutos no dejó de vomitar. Mareada y descompuesta, alcanzó a ver unos ojos dibujados en el vómito y una sonrisa burlona. Abrió el grifo y miró hacia el techo.

-Pero si es Eva Empollona Laurens... ¿qué te trae por estos mundos?

-Cállate, Myrtle.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle.

-Oh. Crees que es tan fácil. No puedo callarme después de lo que he visto...

Eva frunció el ceño ¿Qué había visto?

-No te hagas la inocente. Tú y Tom Riddle en el pasillo. Me pregunto qué fue de Smith y por qué no estás viéndolo jugar al quidditch.

-No desvaríes...- pronunció con dificultad, y cerró el grifo. Pero Myrtle la ignoró. La fantasma se posó delante suya.

-Smith es todo un caballero, y tan guapo... Pero Riddle no se queda corto¿verdad?

-Cállate ya...- le ordenó. No estaba para escuchar sus tonterías.

-Parece mentira que muriera hace tan poco, y los estudiantes ya me hayan perdido el respeto.- lloriqueó- En fin... ¿Shawn o Tom¿Ya lo tienes claro?- cambió de tema de golpe.

Eva no parecía dispuesta a contestar y se dispuso a salir del baño. Antes de hacerlo, Myrtle habló de nuevo, pero esta vez en un tono mucho más grave.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

Cerró la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo hasta desaparecer tras la entrada. ¿Qué haría Riddle en el colegio a esa hora¿Por qué no estaba viendo el partido? Y, sobretodo ¿Qué habría querido decir Myrtle?

Recordaba los sucesos ocurridos dos años atrás, las paredes manchadas de sangre, alumnos abandonando el colegio; un ambiente de terror, desolación y muerte. El cuerpo de Myrtle fue encontrado inerte en el baño del segundo piso, como si de una piedra se tratara. Eva tuvo miedo entonces, y Shawn (sólo un amigo por aquellos tiempos) todavía más, por tratarse de un hijo de muggles. Por suerte encontraron al culpable. ¿Quién iba a decirles que el bueno de Rubeus Hagrid podría desencadenar tal número de desgracias? Shawn era muy amigo suyo, ambos compartían un amor incondicional por los seres mágicos, pero a partir de entonces había dejado de hablarle, aún cuando lo veía por los terrenos de Hogwarts ejerciendo como guardabosques. Eva, que siempre había sentido simpatía por ese grandullón buenazo, se decepcionó bastante al conocer la noticia. Ahora Myrtle le hablaba de peligros y no se le ocurría nada más peligroso que aquello.

Antes de que pudiera llegar al campo de quidditch, un conjunto de voces se acercaron a ella cada vez más. Ravenclaw entero avanzaba en tropel hacia el colegio, con Shawn y su equipo en cabeza. No se percibía en él un mínimo de disgusto por la no aparición de su novia en el partido; más que eso, estaba feliz. Se adelantó al resto y corrió hacia Eva, a la que abrazó.

-¡Hemos ganado¡¡Hemos ganado!!

Todo era alegría, y el ambiente contagió a cada estudiante de la casa. Ya estaban más cerca de la final, y si habían vencido a Hufflepuff, que contaba con alumnos de séptimo curso casi completamente, bastante buenos, no había razón por la que no pudieran ganar los siguientes partidos.

-Hufflepuff ganó a Slytherin, y Slytherin ganó a Gryffindor, así que nosotros seremos los campeones.- auguró Dickey, un miembro del equipo, esa misma tarde en la sala común, donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta.

-No te adelantes a los acontecimientos, piensa que Slytherin hizo trampas y Gryffindor aún puede darnos una sorpresa.

-Bueno, tal vez- reflexionó Dickey- pero teniéndote a ti de capitán seguro que ganamos... ¡hurra por Shawn Smith!

-¡¡Hurra!!- gritó toda la sala a coro.

Pronto Eva se encontró con una cabecita rubia entre la multitud. Julia se acercaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¿Tanto te alegra la victoria de nuestro equipo, o es que hay algo que no me has contado?

-Ambas cosas, pero lo segundo sobretodo.- las chicas se apartaron del resto. Julia parecía emocionada.

-Dime.

-El viernes que viene es el baile de Halloween.

-Si¿y?

-Claro... tu ya sabes con quién irás, para ti no tiene emoción...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Bueno... que tal vez este año encuentre una pareja bastante buena. Creo que le gusto- afirmó felizmente.

-¿A quién?

-Será una sorpresa- y dicho esto volvieron al centro de la sala, donde unos estudiantes hacían volar pequeñas representaciones de snitchs, quafles y bludgers (estas últimas golpeaban a los alumnos, por lo que fueron metidas en un saco).

La semana siguiente no fue tan dura como hubieron previsto. La clase de Transformaciones del profesor Dumbledore del miércoles la dedicaron a fabricar calabazas de Halloween que adornarían el Gran Comedor, y la más original fue premiada con puntos extra. Se divirtió viendo la variedad de caras sonrientes, enfadadas, con humo saliendo por los agujeros que representaban los ojos, la nariz y la boca, cambios de color, etc. que sus compañeros hicieron; sería divertido verlas el viernes por la noche, y no le sorprendió conseguir esos puntos al presentar una calabaza que cambiaba de color según las casas de Hogwarts, y de cuya cabeza surgían los animales representativos de cada una de ellas. En Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estudiaban los licántropos, así que dedicaban bastante tiempo a dar teoría y no era muy entretenido; pero por otra parte, Historia de la Magia estaba resultando increíblemente interesante, si uno conseguía escuchar la monótona voz de profesor Binns sin caer en un sueño profundo.

-Y el castillo fue nombrado Hogwarts, según la leyenda, a partir de un sueño de Rowena Ravenclaw en el que un cerdo verrugoso (warty hog) la guiaba hacia el acantilado de un lago; así pues, también fue ella quien encontró el lugar, atendiendo a esta teoría. Rowena era una bruja de gran intelecto y creatividad, e incrementaba su poder con una diadema mágica que aumentaba su inteligencia.

Eva observó la fotografía en su libro. Una bruja hermosa pero de apariencia severa desviaba la mirada de un lugar a otro de la página. Llevaba en la cabeza una diadema de brillantes, tal como el profesor Binns acababa de explicar. Le pareció muy interesante la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts y las disputas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin acerca de si debían aceptar o no hijos de muggles en el colegio, aunque no tanto las famosas recetas de Helga Hufflepuff. A su alrededor, muchos estudiantes yacían medio dormidos con los brazos cruzados encima del pupitre y la cabeza sobre ellos. Shawn observaba incansable el reloj colgado en la pared y casi saltó de la silla cuando sonó el timbre del cambio de hora. Julia tampoco compartía su interés por el pasado de Hogwarts, porque argumentó su odio hacia la asignatura una vez hubieron salido de la clase.

-Ya ves tú lo que a mi me importa que Ravenclaw tuviera un sueño, o llevara en el pelo una tiara.

-Si no hubiera tenido ese sueño, tal vez Hogwarts no existiría. Y la diadema acentuaba su inteligencia.- se le escapó a Eva.

-No sé cómo lo haces para enterarte de algo con Binns.- intervino Shawn.

-Sé que suena raro, pero todo esto me interesa- su amiga y su novio la miraron como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

-Bueno, yo me marcho a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, esta semana estamos estudiando los Thestrals... no puedes verlos si no has presenciado la muerte de alguien ¿No son apasionantes?- y se fue pasillo abajo.

-Tal para cual...- expresó Julia

Después de un rato libre en la Sala Común, bajaron a las mazmorras para asistir a pociones. De nuevo los acompañarían los alumnos de séptimo de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Esta vez no tuvo la misma suerte, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Riddle se había colocado en su mesa.

-Hola- la saludó, a lo que ella contestó alzando la cabeza. Julia se adelantó.

-¡Hola¿te acuerdas de mí? Julia Bones...

-Sí, claro, hola.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, su amiga no dejaba de mirarlo cuando pasaba cerca suya, pero de forma diferente a la de ella. Estaba segura, él debía ser aquel con el que quería ir al baile ¿Debía advertirle que no era buena idea? Pero¿qué podía decirle? "Tengo un mal presentimiento, veo sus ojos cambiar de color y creo que podría asesinarte". No sonaba demasiado convincente...

-¿me pasas la pus de Burbotubérculo, Tom ¿Puedo llamarte Tom?

-Claro- contestó a una feliz Julia con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba un botecito de cristal. Eva centró su atención en el caldero, como si estuviera muy concentrada, pero en realidad lo escuchaba todo. Hablaron de pociones y algunas anécdotas del colegio, Julia reía de forma exagerada con los comentarios de Riddle. La clase terminó justo cuando acababan de echar el último ingrediente; habían tardado más de la cuenta debido a la conversación entre Tom y Julia.

Todo el mundo salió del aula a excepción del profesor, que se había quedado a recoger los ingredientes de poción sin utilizar, y Eva, quien no se había movido de su sitio, se levantó. Entregándole un botecito de cerebros de rana inició una conversación.

-Profesor Slughorn, no creo que vaya a poder ir a su fiesta antes del baile este viernes.- el hombre la miró con decepción.

-¿Por qué no te agradan mis fiestas? Te aseguro que será divertido, creí que el señor Riddle había logrado por fin convencerte...

-No es que no me gusten, es que... No sé cómo decirlo.- ciertamente no lo sabía ¿Tal vez un "no me gusta Riddle"? o ¿"Riddle me da miedo"?

-No estás a gusto con los invitados.-adivinó en parte el jefe de Slytherin- Pues bien, puedes traer algún amigo tuyo como, no hay problema.

-Pero...

-No admito quejas- cortó- ¿vendrás?

Con Shawn todo sería distinto, pensó. No había razón para negarse.

-Allí estaré.

* * *

Este es el capítulo 2 reformado. Repito lo mismo que en el capítulo anterior, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica que me ayude a mejorar, lo que sea que suene mal o esté escrito incorrectamente.Y como siempre, agradezco a los que pasan parte de su tiempo leyendo este fic. ¡Hasta pronto! 


	3. La Maldición de las Ravenclaw

**AVISO AL LECTOR (Impotante): **Aquí empiezan los spoilers, aunque no muy significativos, de Deadly Hallows.**  
**

**Escalera hacia la muerte**

Capítulo 3: La Maldición de las Ravenclaw 

Con una rapidez inesperada llegó el 31 de octubre. Había llovido el día anterior. El cielo seguía encapotado y de vez en cuando se oían truenos a lo lejos que no predecían más que una inminente tormenta. El entorno era oscuro incluso siendo de día; tan sólo las miles de velas colocadas por todo el castillo iluminaban los pasillos, las clases y el Gran Comedor. El ambiente escolar se perdió, cambiado por risitas procedentes de grupos de niñas que aún no tenían pareja y esperaban al último momento. Lo peor de todo era que Julia estaba entre ellas. No había dejado de hablar de Riddle en toda la semana "es que es tan simpático y agradable..." "¿no crees que es guapísimo?" y similares invadían sus conversaciones, a lo que Eva respondía con un simple gesto afirmativo. Las calabazas que hicieron en Encantamientos decoraban la sala común, la suya justo encima de la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, como si fuera un trofeo. Al fin de las clases, Eva se encontraba abrazada a Shawn en un sofá de la sala común. Hacía unos días que no tenían tiempo de estar juntos, y ninguno de los dos lo toleraba demasiado bien, así que decidieron pasar la tarde juntos. Estaban conversando sobre la fiesta de Slughorn cuando Julia irrumpió en la sala con los ojos llorosos. Sin decir una palabra, corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación. Eva sabía lo que tenía que hacer; se despegó de un decepcionado Shawn, al que le dedicó una mirada de resignación e hizo lo mismo que su compañera. Julia estaba tumbada cabeza abajo en su cama, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Sollozaba levemente.

-Vete- ordenó al notar la presencia de su amiga. Eva no le hizo caso; al contrario, se sentó a su lado en la cama. Un incómodo silencio ocupó la habitación, y Julia no se atrevía a romperlo. Estaba estancada en una nube de sentimientos vacíos y expresarlos la haría sentirse incómoda. Eva lo entendía, y por consiguiente dedujo que debía ser ella quien iniciara la conversación.

-Riddle es un capullo y no se merece tu compañía.- Julia dio media vuelta y la miró sorprendida con sus ojos ahora irritados.

-¿Tan deducible soy?- contestó apoyando la espalda en un cojín. Eva parpadeó incrédula.

-Te has pasado la semana entera hablándome de él, me falta saber qué talla de calzoncillos usa para convertirme en una enciclopedia suya andante.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

-¡Pero es que estaba tan segura!- la interrumpió marcando sus palabras con frustración y agitando los brazos.- era tan simpático conmigo, tan encantador...

a Eva le hubiese gustado decir "así es con todo el mundo", pero no lo creyó oportuno. Esperó a que su amiga se desahogara mientras pensaba en lo que haría a continuación. Iría a ver a Tom Riddle y le hablaría sin tapujos. Le hablaría sobre el tacto con las mujeres y sobre darle oportunidades a la gente; tal vez así sacara a la luz su verdadera naturaleza... El problema de su amiga se había convertido de repente en la excusa perfecta para provocarlo, aunque en el fondo se negaba a admitir sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella no estaba loca y lo iba a demostrar.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Julia, se despidió de Shawn al bajar y recorrió el pasillo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarlo. Se había dejado guiar por la cólera y la excitación; su espíritu aventurero volvía a hacer de las suyas. No estaba calmada en absoluto, no podía dejar de moverse, la idea de concocer el lado oscuro de Riddle la había absorbido por completo. Anduvo por el quinto pasillo sin tener a dónde ir, pasó la clase de Encantamientos y una serie de cuadros y puertas que llevaban a salas escondidas, algunas de las cuales ya había visitado. Y entonces lo oyó. A la vuelta de la esquina se proyectaba una voz de mujer.

-Y esa es la verdad- soyozaba la voz- no me atrevía a contarla, esta es la primera vez...

-Lo entiendo- susurró una voz conocida- su secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

Era Riddle, con total seguridad.

De pronto sus pasos se acercaron al lugar donde ella estaba. Tan rápido como pudo se pegó a la pared, por suerte la oscuridad la escondía y le bastó con aguantar la respiración unos segundos para no ser vista. El chico se alejó por las escaleras y pudo volver a respirar.

Dejando ver a través de su cuerpo translúcido el cuadro del final del pasillo, la figura de una mujer joven levitaba en silencio; su rostro iluminado por el tenue resplandor de las velas, quien bajó la mirada y, asombrada, la vio. Deslizándose por el aire se acercó a Eva hasta que solo unos centímetros las separaron.

-¿Cúanto has oído?- no estaba amable como de costumbre, sinó alterada.

-Acabo de llegar.

-No sé si creerte.

-Acabo de llegar, lo juro.

Un duelo de miradas acabó dándole la razón a la chica de Ravenclaw. Por un momento pareció que la Dama Gris luchaba consigo misma.

-Bah, qué importa, ya se lo he contado a ese chico, y tú...- le inspeccionó la cara en un segundo- sígueme.

Extrañada por su conducta, pero a la vez impaciente, hizo lo que le decía. La fantasma cruzó una esquina y continuó recto hacia una pared adornada con varias pinturas. Atravesó un cuadro de un paisaje veraniego y Eva tuvo que levantarlo y cerrarlo al pasar. Estaban en una habitación pequeña y sin muebles, que más parecía un desván vacío.

-Siéntate, esto será largo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí.- Eva se sentó, dispuesta a escuchar.- Acabo de cometer el mayor error de mi vida... él me convenció con esas palabras... pero pude verlo en su mirada, esos ojos sedientos de sangre. Lástima que sólo fui capaz de darme cuenta cuando ya me había sonsacado hasta la última palabra. Es la Maldición de las Ravenclaw, puedo deducir.

-¿Qué maldición?- ahora estaba del todo emocionada. Un fantasma como ella debía conocer muchísima información sobre el castillo, historias inauditas, leyendas verídicas; y estaba allí para contárselas.

-Debería empezar presentándome. Soy Helena Ravenclaw.- Eva abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Hablaba con la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw, era increíble.- mi madre, la fundadora de tu casa, me crió para que fuera tanto o incluso más inteligente que ella. Sin embargo, nunca conseguí superarla. Mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, no era capaz, y eso me frustraba. Ser la hija de una mujer así creó en mí una competencia constante con ella; intenté superarla en todo lo que había hecho con el fin de no pasar a la historia como "la hija de la Gran Rowena". Quería destacar más que nadie, y él me ayudo.

Eva no podía hacerse a la idea de a quién se referiría con "él", pero dejó que continuara, pues no era capaz de irse antes de conocer todos los datos de ese fascinante relato.

-Dijo que lo tendría todo; dinero, poder, fama... yo era ambiciosa, pero él lo era aún más. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero nunca creí que llegara a tal extremo. El Barón Sanguinario se obsesionó conmigo, y yo no podía escapar.

La castaña se sobresaltó. Estaba hablando del fantasma de Slytherin, el mismo que deambulaba por los pasillos y apartaba a todo tipo de criatura a su paso.

-Un día lo abandoné y volví a Hogwarts, donde mi madre me acogió nuevamente. Sabía que allí estaba segura, y volví a dedicarme a los estudios de magia. Desgraciadamente, mis esfuerzos por superarla fueron en vano. Me encerré en tu sala común durante años prácticamente, y sólo salía para comer. Un día, observando su estatua, llegué a la conclusión de que sólo había una forma de superarla en astucia y conocimientos: hacerme con su diadema mágica. Y así fue como, de madrugada, me adentré en su habitación usando trucos que el Barón me había enseñado y conseguí mi preciado tesoro. Escapé lejos, hasta Albania, con la seguridad de no ser encontrada, y viví durante meses enmedio de un bosque. Obviamente mi madre no iba a permitirme el lujo de vivir con su diadema, ella hizo lo peor que podría haber hecho: mandar al Barón Sanguinario en mi búsqueda.

A la luz de un candelabro a punto de extinguirse, el rostro compungido de Helena se veía aún más alterado. Eva creyó que iba a dejar de hablar cuando notó unas lágrimas trasnparentes asomarse a sus ojos de fantasma. La chica se dispuso a pronunciar palabras de consuelo, pero Helena la interrumpió.

-El Barón me encontró una mañana soleada, mientras leía a la sombra de una enorme haya. Rápidamente escondí la diadema en el hueco del árbol, pero me olvidé de salvarme a mí misma. El Barón trató de forzarme. Le arañé la cara, le mordí un brazo, pero él era más fuerte que yo. Saqué mi varita y le lancé una maldición, él me lanzó otra, y nos vimos envueltos en un duelo de magos. Finalmente me desarmó, pero para entonces había cambiado de idea sobre qué hacer conmigo. Él me mató con un puñal.

Parecía increíble que la mujer con la que estaba hablando hubiera sufrido tales tratos y fuera capaz de explicarlos. Sintió un profundo respeto por ella en ese momento, y dejó de verla como una ladrona vanidosa.

-Se suicidó a continuación. No pudo soportar ver mi cuerpo inerte ensangrentando el suelo. Y lo curioso es que sólo después de muerta empecé a creer realmente en la Maldición de las Ravenclaw.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y Eva supuso que podría preguntar.

-¿En qué consiste esa maldición?- la Dama Gris despegó de nuevo los labios.

-Para explicarte eso debo remontarme a los años de juventud de mi madre. Salazar Slytherin la pretendía, pero ella nunca le correspondió. El muy orgulloso Slytherin no pudo tolerar esa ofensa, y resolvió que, si él no podía tenerla, nadie más lo haría. Años más tarde, cuando abandonó Hogwarts, le habló a mi madre de esta maldición y lo que ésta significaba:

"la mujer de sangre Ravenclaw podrá ser inteligente y gozar de fama en sus empresas, pero jamás tendrá éxito en el amor".

- A demás, con ella sellaba el destino de los descendientes de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y así ha sido durante siglos, siempre que éstos se han encontrado. El Barón Sanguinario era en realidad hijo de Slytherin, aunque siempre lo mantuvo en secreto.

Toda esa información era muy valiosa y le hacía replantearse por qué se la estaba contando. Tenía una teoría, pero resultaba demasiado increíble, y de ser cierta, la colocaba en una posición peligrosa.

-Se dice que la amó en secreto eternamente, y que en su lecho de muerte deseó que ningún Slytherin conociera jamás el amor.

Helena cerró los labios y Eva supo que había terminado su historia. Era la hora de las preguntas, y tenía muchas. En ese punto no valía la pena dejar ningúna cuestión sin aclarar; no iba a cortarse a la hora de exponer sus dudas. Habló, pues, y sus palabras se proyectaron como dardos contra la pared.

-¿Soy yo la heredera de Ravenclaw?

No hubo respuesta hablada. La fantasma contestó con una intensa mirada y un "deberías tener cuidado" antes de desaparecer, dejándola sola en la lúgubre estancia.

Andando apresurada hacia la sala común no le fue difícil profundizar sobre lo que había escuchado. Si ella era en verdad la herdedera, el heredero de Slytherin debía ser Riddle, y de ser así, eso lo convertía en el asesino de Myrtle y aclaraba el mal augurio que le transmitía. Debía evitar por todos los medios que Julia se le acercara, y se alegró de que la hubiera rechazado. Era irónico, se dijo, que un prefecto, premio anual y ganador de varios trofeos fuera capaz de tales atrocidades.

Subió a la habitación de las chicas, donde sus compañeras ya estaban a medio arreglar, y ella aún no había empezado. Se vistió con una túnica azul claro escotada y de mangas largas que casi le llegaban al suelo y se recogió el pelo en un moño que parecía muy trabajado, pero que en realidad había realizado en cinco minutos mediante magia. Julia estaba espléndida de amarillo claro, con el pelo cayéndole a un lado y acabado en un marcado rizo. Abajo, Shawn y Derek con su pareja los esperaban. Shawn lucía una túnica negra que resaltaba sus facciones, y Derek estaba muy mono de rojo. Julia sintió de repente que sobraba, pero tan pronto como dejaron la sala apareció un chico rubio de Gryffindor, amigo de Shawn, al que no le importaba ser su pareja. Como bien dedujo Eva, fue todo idea de Shawn. Todavía quedaba una hora para el comienzo del baile, pero entonces Eva recordó. Había quedado con alguien a esa hora, se le había olvidado la fiesta de Slughorn y no le quedaban excusas esta vez. Se lo comentó a Shawn y los dos se pusieron a correr.

Hogwarts parecía aún más grande ahora que tenían prisa, pero aún así no tardaron. Las mazmorras habían sucumbido también al espíritu de Halloween, con calabazas por cada rincón y guirnaldas de colores. Pararon delante de la sala donde cursaban pociones, que estaba abierta. Riddle, sentado encima de una mesa y con la mirada perdida, probablemente a causa de haber pasado tanto tiempo allí sentado, los estaba esperando.

-¿A qué debo esta tardanza?- dijo al bajar de la mesa.

-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía.- se excusó Eva, pero Riddle, más que enfadado, estaba serio.

-Tú eres el capitán de Ravenclaw. Gran partido el del otro día.

Saltaron chispas cuando los dos chicos se dieron la mano. Riddle estaba sereno, pero Shawn lo último que mostraba era serenidad. Veía en Tom un adversario por el amor de Eva, nada más alejado de la realidad. Ni siquiera le habló en el camino hacia el despacho de Slughorn.

El profesor Slughorn los acogió con alegría a pesar de la tardanza. No se le olvidó preguntar el motivo de ésta, pero pasados unos minutos no le dio más importancia. Se interesó especialmente por saber quién era Shawn, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no lo había invitado, aún siendo prefecto y capitán de quidditch, y atribuyó ese fallo a que no debía ser demasiado bueno en su asignatura.

La fiesta no era para tanto; eso sí, podían disfrutar de cualquier tipo de dulce que desearan, así como de bebida en abundancia. Unos pocos alumnos bailaban en el centro de la sala donde se había improvisado una pista de baile. Pero Slughorn no los había dejado tranquilos desde que llegaron, por lo que no pudieron deshacerse de Tom.

-Y entonces, aquel vampiro enorme intentó morderme. Pero claro, no sabía con quién se las estaba viendo...- explicaba el profesor con un gran vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano que vació en un segundo.- Tom¿te importa traerme otra¡y a estos chicos también, por supuesto! Bien, como seguía contando...

Por fin un segundo sin Riddle, finalmente podía descansar de la acechante mirada que notaba clavándose en su nuca. No le temía a la Maldición de las Ravenclaw, pero prefería estar cuanto más lejos mejor de aquel asesino, ahora que sabía la verdad.

Pronto apareció y le dio un vaso a cada uno. Brindaron juntos y continuaron escuchando a Slughorn que había pasado a hablar de los famosos jugadores de quidditch que conocía, y que podía enchufar a Shawn fácilmente en algún equipo profesional. Después de una hora, Eva decidió marcharse, aunque muchos alumnos se quedaron. Shawn no parecía estar demasiado contento por alguna razón, pero prefirió no preguntarle.

El Gran Comedor estaba aún mejor que esa misma mañana. Las calabazas habían sido hechizadas para que volaran por el techo transportando velas y múltiples decoraciones fantasmagóricas, algunas con sonido incluído, pululaban de un lado a otro. Julia bailaba con su pareja y parecía estar pasándoselo de maravilla, mientras que Derek estaba sentado tomando algo con la suya. Eva decidió ir a saludarlo, pero a medio camino Shawn se negó.

-Creo que... no me encuentro bien.- afirmó retorciéndose. Eva lo miró preocupada, pero él habló primero.- no hace falta, sé ir solo a la enfermería. Tú pásatelo bien, no creo que sea grav...

No terminó la palabra. Tuvo que salir corriendo ante una sorprendida Eva que se quedó sola en el medio de la pista. La noche no estaba siendo precisamente perfecta.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3!!

A lo mejor alguien se pregunta por qué la Dama Gris le explica tan rápido la historia. Bien, ella sabe que Eva es la heredera, así como la conversación con Tom, alumno de Slytherin, le hace suponer que algo tiene él que ver con la Maldición. Ella ya sabía con anterioridad lo de Eva, pues le es fácil reconocer a sus descendientes, por eso la ve en peligro y no puede evitar avisarla.

Y nada, tras haber aclarado esto sólo pido... unas palabrejas, un review chiquitito 

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4!!


	4. Preludio de tormenta

**Disclaimer: **El primer diálogo lo he sacado del sexto libro de Harry Potter, no es mío.

**Escalera hacia la muerte**

Capítulo 4: Preludio de tormenta.

-¿Perdón...?

La sala quedó prácticamente vacía a excepción de dos personas, alumno y profesor, que frente a frente intercambiaban miradas; el primero calmado, el segundo, sorprendido. El tic-tac de un viejo reloj dorado marcaba cada segundo de silencio, ya eran más de las once y debían haber abandonado el despacho hacía unos minutos, pero el tiempo se hacía eterno, como ralentizado por arte de magia.

-Horrocruxes, señor.- confirmó con serenidad.

Slughorn miró a los ojos a su alumno predilecto, esos ojos persuasivos que lograban sonsacarle hasta el último secreto que pudiera albergar, y pronto supo que le sería imposible mantener la boca cerrada, a pesar de tratarse de un tema altamente prohibido.

-Es para un trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿no?

Pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así, y mucho se temía que el chico no había encontrado esa palabra por casualidad. Tampoco le parecía verosímil que la profesora Merrythought le hubiera hablado sobre ello.

-No exactamente, señor. Encontré ese término mientras leía y no lo entendí del todo.

Aún sabiendo que un profesor debía mantenerse al margen de esos asuntos, sentía debilidad por el joven Riddle y su astuta manera de conseguir información. Muchos magos respetables habían muerto sin conocer el significado de aquella palabra, pero, pensó, ese no sería el caso de Tom, a quien con seguridad le esperaba un futuro brillante y no creía que su curiosidad lo alejara de las artes oscuras.

Riddle era audaz. Simuló admirarlo y dio una imagen ingenua de sí mismo, como si no conociera el peligro que suponía aquel tema y tan sólo tratara de estar bien informado. Segundos más tarde tenía la respuesta.

-Horrocrux es la palabra que designa un objeto en el que una persona ha escondido parte de su alma.

-Ya, pero no acabo de entender el proceso, señor- inquirió enseguida. Podía notarse en él un leve atisbo de emoción.

-Pues mira, divides tu alma y escondes una parte de ella en un objeto externo a tu cuerpo. De este modo, aunque tu cuerpo sea atacado o destruído te es imposible morir, porque parte de tu alma sigue ilesa. Pero como es lógico, una existencia así... - Slughorn hizo una pausa en la que pareció sentirse afectado- sería preferible la muerte.

A Tom le costó entonces ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Quería que se lo dijera todo, hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Pregunta tras pregunta fue ampliando su información, sus ojos ensanchándose exaltados a medida que el inocente Slughorn contestaba.

"... más de un Horrocrux..."

Las palabras de Slughorn resonaban en su cabeza mientras asentía a sus múltiples advertencias y conclusiones, que en realidad no compartía.

-Pero de cualquier modo, Tom, no le digas a nadie lo que te he contado, o mejor dicho, lo que hemos hablado. Es un tema prohibido en Hogwarts, Dumbledore es muy estricto en este punto...

-No diré ni una palabra, señor.- le aseguró, y se marchó.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, de espaldas al profesor de pociones que no pudo observar la satisfacción de su rostro. No quería saber cómo se hacía un Horrocrux... ¡él¡que a sus quince años dividió su alma en dos! pero necesitaba conocer su opinión... Debía fortalecerse, fraccionarse más. Mucho más.

Pensó en irse a dormir, después de todo ya tenía la información que quería, pero recordó algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión:

_-¿La dejó allí¿simplemente? Quiero decir, no creo que alguien como usted escondiera un objeto tan valioso de forma tan descuidada...- Helena se mantuvo impasible al principio pero no pudo contenerse._

_-¡No, claro que no! la escondí con... -bajó la mirada y la subio lentamente mientras que en susurros pronunciaba el final de la frase- magia ancestral._

_Riddle ni se inmutó, ya había barajado la posibilidad de esa respuesta._

_-Llegados a este punto no creo que sea lógico dejar este relato sin terminar, siendo tantos los años que ha guardado silencio..._

_-Inútilmente, la verdad, pues la maldición se repite y ninguna Ravenclaw la ha encontrado aún._

_Acababa de delatarse, o al menos en parte. El resto del trabajo fue fácil a partir de entonces._

_-¿Entonces las herederas pueden recuperar la diadema?_

_-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- replicó nerviosa- pero... ¡sí, así es!, bueno..._

_-¿Si...?- la indujo a que continuara, y sin más remedio, lo hizo._

_-Sólo la persona con sangre Ravenclaw puede distinguir el árbol y extraer de él la diadema._

Así que debía encontrar a esa persona. Por ahora sabía que debía ser mujer, y de estar en Hogwarts iría a la casa Ravenclaw. Gracias a la Dama Gris conocía la Maldición de las Ravenclaw y lo que ésta implicaba; si la descendiente estaba cerca, entonces él la debía conocer, al menos de vista. Rechazó la idea de que fuera de su curso, pues ninguna de esas chicas le había llamado nunca demasiado la atención . Tenía que ser, por supuesto, lista, intimidante y creativa; y vistas sus antecesoras, no le extrañaría que fuera guapa. Todos esos datos confirmaban sus sospechas, que apuntaban a una sola persona.

Haciéndose paso entre la gente consiguió un asiento en un lugar apartado del Gran Comedor desde donde podía vigilarla sin ser visto, aunque la verdad, eso resultaba bastante improvable. Ella lo observaba a veces, clavaba sus ojos en él como analizándolo, y en verdad parecía conseguirlo, pues en ocasiones Tom no podía esconder su verdadera esencia y acababa enviándole una mirada fulminante. Empezó a temer por la imagen que con tanto empeño se había labrado y decidió controlarse cuando estuviese cerca y ser lo más educado posible. Sin embargo, ella no era estúpida y deducía que algo ocurría, pero debía atraerla hacia él de alguna manera, la más efectiva posible. Sólo se le antojaba una forma, fácil para él en un principio, pero difícil en su situación. Aún así debía intentarlo, y de hecho ya había empezado, un poco de esencia de murtap en la bebida y los efectos son devastadores.

La vio casi en el medio de la pista, y siguió su curso escabulléndose entre la gente. Una pareja casi chocó con ella al dar una vuelta, y por poco resbaló con la larga cola de una túnica violeta, pero salió ilesa. Se quedó de pie delante de una mesa, contemplando la gente bailar pero sin interés. La chica era guapa, pero no le interesaba en ese sentido; aún as se fijó en su cuello pálido, pulcro, y se preguntó cómo no había reparado antes en él. Pronto la respuesta llegó a su cabeza, "el recogido"; claro, solía llevar el pelo suelto. Ese cuello lo tenía hipnotizado, para él relucía más que todo lo demás, aunque tal vez no tanto como sus labios, ahora pintados de un rojo carmesí. Contempló cómo abría y cerraba la boca, labios que chocaban, se contraían y finalmente se relajaban y quedaban medio abiertos. Ocurrió entonces que Eva se giró, y tras parpadear dos veces, medio riendo de la confusión pronunció: "¿Qué..?"

Tom se levantó, su túnica de terciopelo color sangre ondeando a su paso. Anduvo en linea recta hacia ella, y ella lo esperó.

-¿Se puede saber qué estabas mirando?- repuso con desdén.

Como si en lugar de reproches hubiera recibido alagos, Riddle la miró con dulzura (improvisada).

-Lo siento, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Estás guapísima.- titubeó con falsa vergüenza, de forma tan perfecta que incluso Eva se lo creyó.

Ahora la había cortado¿qué podía responder?

-Ah... bueno, gracias. Tú... - lo observó un momento, con el fin de encontrar algo que decirle- bonita túnica.

No sabía como escapar, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Casi se le olvidaba que el chico que tenía delante era un asesino, y ¿quién podría decirle que no correría la misma suerte que Myrtle? Qué decía, Myrtle... acabaría peor que Helena, matada a puñaladas, de cumplirse la maldición. Y se produjo la catastrofe. La música se tornó lenta y melodiosa, las luces quedaron medio encendidas y sus rostros parcialmente escondidos en la oscuridad.Y Tom formuló la pregunta que le hizo desear que el Universo se desvaneciera.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Qué?

-¡Con que aquí estáis¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

Eva nunca se alegró tanto de ver la cara rolliza del profesor Slughorn. Pensó en preguntarle acerca de su último examen para cambiar de tema, y así poder largarse sin tener que dar explicaciones que complicarían más la situación. Pero Riddle tenía un as en la manga.

-Estaba intentando convencer a la señorita Laurens de que me concediera un baile.- expresó con inocencia. Slughorn parecía conmovido.

-¿Y por qué se iba a negar la señorita Laurens?- y se giró hacia ella con gesto interrogativo. Eva rió nerviosa.

-Tal vez a Shawn no le haga gracia... ¡por cierto, se me olvidaba preguntarle...!- intentó en vano cambiar de tema, pero a Slughorn le hacía demasiada gracia la escena.

-¡Ah! como si tuvieras que preocuparse por los caprichos de ese Smith.- opinó con sorna- Sólo será un baile. Yo bailo con mis calderos todos los días.

Tom y Eva se quedaron pasmados, y el profesor dedujo que debería haber suprimido ese último dato.

-Como sea, Laurens- se recuperó- si no bailas con él le quito veinte puntos a tu casa.- Eva mostró cara de incredulidad.- ¡Va en serio!... ¡Disfrutad del baile!

Y se despidió guiñándole el ojo a Tom y sonriendo pícaramente.

-Bueno...- se resignó la chica. Y él la cogió de la mano y la guió hacia la pista, y allí posó sus manos en la cintura de ella, que no tuvo más remedio que entrelazar las suyas alrededor de su cuello y deslizarse en esa posición al ritmo de una melodía triste y melancólica.

-¿Dónde está Shawn?- le preguntó el Slytherin, mirándola a los ojos.

-Se encontraba mal y se fue.

-Te dejó sola.

-Se encontraba mal- remarcó ella.

-Qué mala suerte...

Eva prefirió no hacer comentarios, a pesar de haber divisado su expresión victoriosa. Estaba confusa ¿intentaba conquistarla o descuartizarla? En poco tiempo había pasado de estar tensa a relajada. Los hombros de Riddle eran cómodos, y olía bien, como a menta muy fría; y notaba su aliento en su cuello, embriagador. Le pareció imposible que fuera realmente un asesino y barajó la posibilidad de estar equivocada. Pero las pruebas eran obvias: la mirada de serpiente, la conversación con la Dama Gris, los destinos cruzados... aunque cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocada.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ensimismada y que la canción ya había terminado y ahora bailaban otra, aunque igual de lenta. Le costaba admitirlo, pero había disfrutado el baile. Se despegó de él de golpe.

-Ya has conseguido lo que querías, puedo irme ¿verdad?

-Sí, por desgracia.- se resignó- creo que podré dormir tranquilo. Buenas noches.- le acarició la mano antes de irse, y Eva notó que es roce no se correspondía con la actitud que había mostrado esa noche con ella.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor con la intención de divisar a alguno de sus amigos. No había rastro de Derek y su pareja, que debía estar durmiendo (tenía trece años), y Julia estaba con el Gryffindor amigo de Shawn, pero no bailaban, no hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. Julia la miraba a ella, y no con buenos ojos. De pronto lo entendió todo y trató de disculparse con la mirada pero era tarde. Julia se levantó y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Bien... primero agradecer los reviews y decir que admito cualquier tipo de crítica, siempre que sea respetuosa. Lo segundo... aclarar que Riddle (he decidido escribir su nombre como en la versión original) actúa con un objetivo determinado, Eva es sólo un artefacto más que puede ayudarle a conseguirlo.

Y bueno, lo típico, que espero que os haya gustado, y que cualquier tipo de sugerencia, comentario, duda, etc. será bien recibida. No seáis malas personas... ¡mandad reviews!


	5. Consecuencias

**Escalera hacia la muerte**

Capítulo 5: Consecuencias.

Se había esforzado por hacer lo correcto, había intentado ser precavida y no caer en ninguna treta... ¿Por qué, pues, le había salido todo tan mal? Cuanto más se arrimaba al peligro más difícil le era no sucumbir; la verdad se distorsionaba cada vez más y no sabía qué camino tomar. Una gran confusión la dominaba, y la responsabilidad de salvar a su família, y para empezar, a sí misma, pesaba sobre su espalda. Figuraba en su mente la Maldición de las Ravenclaw como una mancha negra que se extendía por su cuerpo, a punto de alcanzarle las yemas de los dedos y terminar por destruirla. Pero claro, Julia no entendía eso, ella tan sólo era capaz de ver a su mejor amiga bailando con el imbécil con el que había tonteado en pociones, o eso creía ella. Un maldito y asqueroso asesino, ahora que recapacitaba. Lejos de sus hombros cálidos y su aroma de menta le era mucho más fácil ser racional, y darse cuenta de que no había razones para dejar de sospechar de él. Y pensar que le había parecido atractivo... ahora sólo sentía asco hacia un ser tan despreciable, pero no podía entender qué era lo que quería de ella. Tal vez, pensó, y se le encogió el corazón al hacerlo, aquel depravado disfrutaba matando por matar. De ser así el peligro era inminente, pero no podía avisar a nadie ¿A quién iban a creer, a ella o al Premio Anual?

Ahora que llegaba a la sala común de Ravenclaw se acordaba de que Shawn pasaría la noche en la enfermería y no creía que Julia le dirigiera la palabra. Al llegar se tumbaría en la cama y probablemente se dormiría sin pensar en nada, pues no pudo evitar un bostezo y sus ojos se cerraban por el camino. Palpó la superficie lisa de piedra que guiaba a la sala común, y una voz se alzó de la nada preguntando:

"Si me nombras desaparezco¿quien soy?"

Eva hizo un esfuerzo considerable, porque a esas horas de la noche no estaba para resolver acertijos, pero finalmente contestó:

-El silencio.

Y la pared se desplazó a un lado dejando paso a una sala circular de amplias cortinas azules y plateadas descorridas. En el exterior, las nubes cubrían parcialmente el cielo tan sólo dejando a la vista algunas estrellas; de la luna no se adivinaba ni un mísero rayo de luz. Subió las escaleras con sigilo intentando no despertar a nadie, y lo mismo hizo atravesando las camas, donde sus compañeras, que más parecían bultos bajo las gruesas mantas, disfrutaban de un sueño profundo. Atisbó la revuelta cabellera de Julia en una esquina y deseó que se le pasara pronto el enfado, porque aunque fuera demasiado cabezota como para disculparse, odiaba estar enemistada con ella. Todavía recordaba en segundo, cuando levantó la mano antes que ella en Herbología y resolvió un ejercicio especialmente difícil que ella se había preparado mucho durante la tarde anterior; en un acto de furia, Julia le mordió el brazo. Se alegraba de que ahora hubiesen madurado un poco y no recurrieran a esas tácticas vengativas, de lo contrario, se dijo con sarcasmo, tal vez pudiera pedirle a Riddle un trozo de su brazo para morder después de que la asesinara.

Su cama le pareció esa noche más confortable que nunca. A medida que se iba acomodando deseaba más y más quedarse allí para siempre, eso facilitaría mucho las cosas. Pensó en que Julia no le hablaría y que debía estudiar para los TIMOS y no se estaba preparando lo suficiente, en su familia y el peligro que los acechaba; pensó también en la diadema de Ravenclaw, en Tom Riddle, y de repente, no pensó nada más.

Estaba en un bosque que en realidad no era tal, sólo un cúmulo de vegetación verde y espumosa que más parecía recién sacada de una serie de dibujos animados infantiles. Corría de forma ralentizada y de pronto, topó con un árbol. El hueco del árbol estabol estaba rodeado por un corazón muy vistoso de un color chillón, y se había decidido a meter la mano dentro cuando se percató de de que alguien la observaba. Riddle saltó de un arbusto, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y quedara sentada sobre la hierba. Llevaba una especie de corona en la cabeza, así que se veía bastante ridículo, y lo que parecía una túnica de encaje que no mejoraba su imagen. Eva intentó reír, pero no pronunció sonido alguno. Pronto una sombra lo cubrió todo y la perspectiva del sueño cambió. La luz de las velas iluminó lo que parecía ser el Gran Comedor, y un incontable número de parejas aparcieron bailando a su alrededor . Llevaba la misma túnica azul que esa noche y él vestía de terciopelo; juntos se movían al son de la música. De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda hasta alcanzarle la nuca y alzó la cabeza hasta encontrarse, petrificada, con un par de ojos de serpiente como dos gotas de sangre. Intentó moverse, pero no fue capaz, desviar la mirada, y le fue imposible. Un silbido siseante le helaba el cerebro y de alguna forma sus pies permanecían encadenados al suelo.

"Te dejó sola"- clamó en medio de la oscuridad latente, surgiendo su voz del silencio. De repente sólo sus ojos fueron visibles para ella, y la frase le hizo eco en la cabeza.- "Qué mala suerte"

La última palabra se propagó durante segundos, tal vez minutos, en los que, ensimismada, no percibió más que un zumbido incesante. La sílaba final aún no se había esfumado cuando abrió lo ojos súbitamente.

Se tocó la frente. Sudaba. Posó una mano sobre su pecho; palpitaba ferozmente y respiraba con dificultad. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, pero dos pupilas brillantes aparecían ante ella, por lo que prefirió mantenerlos abiertos. Recuperó el aliento poco a poco y fue capaz de levantarse y vestirse, aunque tenía miedo. ¿Qué haría ahora cuando bajar al comedor y se topara con su impasible presencia? Porque iban a encontrarse y lo sabía, pues si algo descubrió la noche pasada fue que ella no le era indiferente. Aún así sabía muy poco de él, y lo poco que sabía no le gustaba nada.

Una presencia pasó delante de ella y volvió a la realidad. Julia alcanzó la salida y no le dirigió al hacerlo ni siquiera una mirada, ni un solo gesto de disgusto. Se apresuró a alcanzarla y corrió hasta el tramo principal de las escaleras, desde donde vio a su amiga bajando el último escalón.

-¡No era mi intención!- le gritó. Julia dio la vuelta con pasividad y le dedicó una ferviente mirada.

-No, eres así por naturaleza.

Eva no pudo evitar apretar los puños con furia hasta que se tornaron rojos como tomates.

-Slughorn iba a quitarnos puntos. Él adora a Riddle, y claro...

-Ya, y tú no tuviste nada que ver. No hablaste con él, no le sonreíste como una tonta... " Riddle es un idiota"- e hizo una imitación desacertada de su voz, mucho más repelente y estirada- "no se merece tu compañía"

Sus dedos tomaron un ligero color púrpura, e incitada por la ira del momento, se apresuró a añadir:

-Por favor... ¡sólo trataba de ser amable¿de verdad creíste que le gustabas? Créeme, yo de ti...

Iba a decir: "Yo de ti preferiría no gustarle", pero Julia no le dejó terminar. Unas lágrimas traicioneras asomaron a sus ojos y quebraron la apariencia prepotente que había adoptado. Seguidamente huyó corriendo y Eva supo que se había enfadado de verdad.

Con la primera desilusión del día se fue directa a la enfermería. No tenía ganas de desayunar, y menos de ver a Riddle, a Julia o a cualquiera que pudiera romper su estado de pasividad mental, solución que tomaba cuando se sentía sola e indefensa y quería olvidar los problemas. Golpeó dos veces la puerta de la enfermería y la señora Trazikouscky, una mujer gruesa de espeso pelo negro y nariz tosca, la dejó entrar. Shawn estaba sentado en una butaca. Tenía buena cara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No sé qué me pasó, pero bien, ya ves, de repente a las cuatro de la mañana se me pasaron los dolores y mira, aquí estoy. Más sano que una manzana.

Eva se alegró de las buenas noticias y ambos salieron de allí sin entretenerse después de escuchar un "ejem..." de la enfermera del colegio, y fueron a dar una vuelta por los jardines. El día, aunque soleado, era frío, cosa que usó Shawn como excusa para abrazarse más a ella cuando optaron por sentarse. De todas formas, no se negó.

-¿Cómo te fue la noche?- le preguntó Shawn mientras jugaba con su pelo, más para comenzar una conversación que porque se sintiera realmente interesado.

-No estuvo mal.- repuso de forma cortante. Prefería no hablar del tema; no por miedo a que Shawn se sintiera celoso, que en parte era probable, sinó porque prefería no mencionar nada relacionado con la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo es que no estás con Julia?- de nuevo nombraba algo de lo que prefería no hablar, y se preguntó por un momento si no sabría más de la cuenta y quería oírla confesar. Pero Shawn jamás actuaría así, era demasiado directo y durante los casi doce meses que habían estado saliendo, si algo había descubierto era que no sabía disimular.

-Qué tierno... Cornudo Smith y su novia la buscona.

Una figura alta y esmirriada de rostro afilado y barbilla prominente se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Vestía una túnica verde esmeralda como el resto de compañeros que lo acompañaban. Blechley era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y tenía por costumbre meter sus inusitadas narices donde no debía. Al instante, Shawn se levantó, y empuñando la varita, casi se abalanzó sobre él. Suerte que Eva consiguió pararlo cuando aún los separaban unos milímetros.

-Repite esas palabras y te dejo estéril, capullo.

Un coro de risas se extendió entre los acompañantes del muy orgulloso Slytherin.

-¿Algo que objetar, Wilkes...Avery?- amenazó apuntándolos con la varita uno a uno.

-Eres un jodido cornudo.- respondió Avery, y esta vez Shawn no atacó, sinó que frunció el ceño mientras las risas se convertían en sonoras carcajadas.

-No sé a qué viene toda esta mierda, pero empiezo a estar cansado.- declaró impasible.

Eva intentaba mantenerse serena, aunque inconscientemente se escondía tras la espalda de su novio, y notaba las miradas de los Slytherin fijas en ella, esperando que entrara en la conversación para usar otro de sus comentarios hirientes.

-Claro- se regozijó Blechley- tu no viste cómo se agarraba a Riddle delante de todo el colegio.

La Ravenclaw se quedó de piedra. No tenía respuesta para eso. Era verdad que habían bailado, eso no lo podía negar, pero tampoco fue así; bueno, dicho con aquellas palabras sonaba mucho más...

-¿Cómo?- y Shawn se giró hacia ella con gesto espectante. Qué importaba ser la heredera de Ravenclaw , o sacar las mejores notas de su curso, o ser la ganadora del concurso de calabazas de Halloween si en ese momento en que su novio, al que tanto quería y apreciaba, le imploraba una respuesta negativa con aquella expresión incrédula en la cara fragmentándose a medida que ella permanecía en silencio, no pudo más que bajar la cabeza confirmando así sus peores temores.

Y Shawn clavó en ella la peor de sus miradas, sin valor para alzar la vista y enfrentarse a los insultos y carcajadas dirijidos a él. La mancha negra imaginaria casi le llegaba a las uñas, y se sintió podrida por dentro.

-La zorra Laurens no sabe qué contestar...- intervino Wilkes- es tan zorra que ni siquiera se acuerda

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Shawn levantó la voz, mucho más de lo que lo había oído levantarla nunca:

-¡¡YA ESTÁ, DEJADLA EN PAZ!!- y su varita echó chispas doradas que quemaron a quienes salpicaron.

-Vale, vale... encima que te informamos.

Blechley y su equipo se marcharon satisfechos, haciendo burla aún en la distancia. Habían conseguido más de lo esperado.

Sólo cuando sus figuras dejaron de ser perceptibles a lo lejos, Shawn la miró a los ojos, de nuevo con rencor. Si algo odiaba en ese mundo era quedar en ridículo, y más ante sus enemigos.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- vociferó. Eva se había recuperado un poco, porque en realidad sabía que no tenía de qué arrepentirse.

-Yo no le di importancia; insistió y bailamos, nada más.

Shawn analizó esa respuesta en silencio, intentando sonsacar algún pequeño estrago en esa frase aparentemente inocente. Pues no había sentido tanta vergüenza para escuchar eso.

-Bailasteis... agarrados.

-Shawn. Es un baile. Las personas se tocan cuando bailan.

Pero el chico no recapacitaba.

-¡Y tenías que hacerlo mientras yo no estaba!

-Shawn... cálmate... yo no quería...-imploró.

-Claro... fue fácil. Mientras tu novio está en una camilla porque no se aguanta de pie, tú te enganchas al primero que pasa.

-No te pases, yo nunca...

-Y ahora me vienes con historas, cuando te he preguntado esta mañana y no me has dicho...¡nada!-pronunció con sarcarmo- ¿y qué hay de Julia?-lo pensó un momento y juntó los cables- Ah claro... que a ella esto también la ha jodido...¿Es que tienes una habilidad especial para joder a los demás?

-¡¡SHAWN!!

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, y por un momento Shawn pareció entrar en razón, pero prefirió adoptar la postura anterior a pesar de que Eva se deshacía en lágrimas por momentos. Salió de allí con mucha prisa, hacia el Sauce Boxeador, el Bosque Prohibido si hacía falta. Un lugar donde no pudiera ser vista y lograra estar sola. Porque un Slytherin se había cruzado en su vida, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. O eso creía.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 5... 

Bueno, decir que muchas gracias por los reviews. A Dausten comentarle que intenté responder a su mensaje, pero que por alguna extraña razón, la respuesta no se envió (y la mandé a su correo). Por lo demás... lo típico, que espero que os haya gustado, y que tanto si es así como si no, agradezco muchísimo los reviews con críticas que puedan aportarme algo. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 6!


	6. En las mazmorras

**Escalera hacia la muerte**

Capítulo 6: En las mazmorras.

Se sentía derrumbada, cansada, sola y aprisionada por una maldición que hacía escasas dos semas no conocía, pero que en poco tiempo pasó a ser parte fundamental de su vida. De hecho, ahora que lo sabía, algunos de los sucesos que le habían ocurrido empezaban a tomar sentido.

Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Julia con la intención de disculparse, ésta se escabullía inmediatamente y simulaba no verla, aunque Eva sabía perfectamente que no era así. Todavía recordaba cuando, en clase de Herbología, la había ayudado a recoger las semillas que se le habían caído, y ella se levantó y se fue habiendo recogido la mitad sólo para no intercambiar palabras con ella. En el caso de Shawn sucedía lo contrario, era Eva quien lo evadía por haberle gritado sin ningún sentido. Aunque las circunstancias lo impulsaran a hacerlo, esa no era excusa. Pasados unos días de su discusión, el chico trató de abordarla con el fin de arreglar las cosas, pero Eva no creía estar preparada para perdonarlo, así que al darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguirlo, el Ravenclaw decidió centrar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el quidditch, y si alguien le preguntaba por el tema, simplemente ignoraba la respuesta. Otra razón para estar enfadada con el mundo y organizar su próxima mudanza a Marte era el sinfín de rumores que se habían extendido por el colegio, la mayoría sin pies ni cabeza, empezando por la ruptura de Shawn y Eva y terminando por el supuesto romance veraniego en Hawai de esta última y Tom Riddle. Eva optó por hacer oídos sordos a cualquier tipo de comentario que no tuviera que ver con notas, deberes o TIMOS y pasaba las tardes encerrada en la biblioteca. Puesto que estaba enfadada con su mejor amiga y su novio, prefería no frecuentar la sala común, dónde probablemente los encontraría. A demás había ideado algo provechoso en lo que invertir su tiempo.

Se le ocurrió durante una clase de Historia de la Magia, mientras trataba de escuchar una de esas extensas y aburridas charlas sobre las rebeliones de los elfos. Pensó que iba contra la naturaleza de esos animalitos oponerse a lo que había sido hasta entonces una tarea asignada desde su nacimiento; sin embargo, algunas organizaciones estaban trabajando para conseguir su libertad, y tal vez, pensó, en unos años lograran algún avance ¿Quería eso decir que era posible deshacerse de las condiciones impuestas para toda la vida? de ser así, eso sólo significaba una cosa para ella: la Maldición de las Ravenclaw podía romperse.

A partir de ese momento, comenzó a buscar, incansable, un libro que pudiera ayudarla a conseguirlo. Empezó leyendo Historia de Hogwarts, pero no se mencionaba ni una sola palabra sobre la maldición, y continuó ojeando una serie de manuscritos y ensayos que no la llevaron a ninguna conclusión. Destinaba también buena parte del día al estudio para los examenes, que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, así que en general no se relacionaba demasiado con nadie, y esa era exactamente su intención. Pero había un fallo en ese plan, un pequeño pero indiscutible error con nombre incluído, y ese nombre era Tom Riddle.

Eva se sentía observada cada vez que coincidían en los pasillos, y al girarse no le sorprendía encontrarse con dos ojos oscuros clavados en ella sin ninguna discreción. Y no eran pocas las veces que, casualmente, el chico se sentaba en una mesa de la biblioteca cercana a la suya, y ya de por sí era extraño que frecuentara tanto el lugar, ahora que ella pasabaallí tanto tiempo. La seguía, la vigilaba, la observaba en silencio cada vez que le era posible, y ella lo sabía, y él sabía que lo sabía, pues era parte de su plan. Ese plan consistía en fingir un repentino interés por la chica, sin ser desagradable y mostrándose tímido, como si en realidad temiera hablar con ella y fuera ese el motivo real de su extraño comportamiento. Hubiera surgido efecto, tal vez, si Eva no poseyera tanta información sobre él y sus actos e intentara por cualquier medio no quedarse con él a solas.

Tras inspeccionar una larga lista de libros que podrían contener la información que necesitaba, sin éxito, Eva decidió que era el momento de buscar en la Sección Prohibida. Sólo necesitaba la autorización de un profesor, pero... ¿a quién podía pedírselo? La profesora Merrythought, jefa de su casa, era demasiado estricta como para hacerlo, y Slughorn, quien sabía que le tenía aprecio, le haría demasiadas preguntas cuya respuesta podía ser transmitida directamente a Riddle. Conocía a un único hombre que, tal vez, se ofreciera a ayudarla.

-Profesor Dumbledore- pronunció Eva una vez sus compañeros hubieron abandonado la clase de Transformaciones. Dumbledore era un hombre de melena pelirroja y canosa, y una espesa barbadel mismo color por poco le llegaba al suelo; uno de sus maestros favoritos, que realmente parecía disfrutar enseñando y por lo general se mostraba feliz.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita Laurens?- inquirió con su mirada azul océano fija en ella.

-Creo que sí.- afirmó algo nerviosa- Desearía consultar la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en el que Dumbledore reflexionó su respuesta.

-¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe esta petición?

Eva intentó inventar alguna excusa, pero no se le ocurrió nada lo suficientemente creíble, así que no le quedaba más remedio, debía confesar la verdad. Aún así, trato de decir lo justo.

-Quisiera saber si es posible romper una maldición hereditaria, y de ser así, cuál es el procedimiento.- el profesor no contestó de inmediato, sino que le dirigió una sonrisa jovial, tal vez para romper tensiones.

-Una maldición de la que no tenemos conocimiento empieza a ser real tan pronto como somos conscientes de ella.

Esas palabras tenían sentido, pero definitivamente no. Helena no creía en la Maldición de las Ravenclaw, y aún así fue asesinada.

-Entonces, según usted¿basta con ignorarla?

-Y suena muy fácil dicho así, pero déjame decirte que no lo es tanto. Una vez aparecen, son difíciles de evitar.

Ahora se sentía confusa. Había descubierto la maldición, había creído en ella, y no había pensado en ignorarla por nada del mundo.

-Sin embargo- continuó el profesor- eso no quiere decir que sea imposible, siempre que se posea el valor necesario.

Eva quedó perpleja, y entonces Dumbledore asió la pluma con la que escribió una nota en un trozo de pergamino y se la entregó.

-Aquí tienes. Y disculpa la tardanza.

El profesor continuó ordenando el cajón que había dejado a medias con toda la normalidad del mundo, mientras Eva trataba de asimilar la información recién adquirida. Salió del aula con expresión desconcertada y decidió no ir a la biblioteca esa tarde, a pesar de haber conseguido su tan anhelada autorización. Tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar.

En un lugar alejado de allí, bajando por el pasillo oscuro que atravesaba las mazmorras y traspasando una pared de piedra lisa al final de un angosto pasillo, varios estudiantes de la casa Slytherin se encontraban reunidos en su sala común. Algunos haciendo deberes, con los libros apoyados sobre las mesas cubiertas de terciopelo verde; otros simplemente descansando en los sillones que formaban un círculos alrededor de la estancia y contorneaban el símbolo de Slytherin dibujado en el suelo, una enorme serpiente enroscada en un bastón de plata. Un conjunto de chicos de sexto y séptimo arremolinados en un rincón estaban haciendo más ruído del que deberían, vista la expresión de algunos de sus compañeros que no dudaban en dirigirles miradas fulminantes.

-¡¡Ha sido demasiado bueno!! Nunca olvidaré la cara del pobre Hopkins suplicándome que no le espachurrara la cara... ni que lo suyo tuviera arreglo.

Blechley agitaba los brazos enérgicamente, dejando escapar una sonora carcajada que se proyectó en cada rincón. Quienes lo rodeaban lo imitaron, acentuando así el estruendo que se había apoderado del lugar. Se oyeron algunas quejas, pero demasiado débiles en comparación a la voz prominente de Blechley y sus acompañantes, que a demás imponían bastante y pocos se atrevían a llevarles la contraria. Sin embargo, aún quedaba una persona capaz de hacerlos callar.

-Blechley.

Y su voz, aunque no demasiado alta, llegó a los oídos del nombrado e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

-Si me terminas la redacción de Astronomía te dejo que sigas con tu fiesta- prosiguió Tom Riddle, con expresión severa.

-Venga ya, Tom.- empezo el capitán de Slytherin, con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro anguloso- Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo.

Un indicio de miedo comenzó a extenderse en su cara. No quería acobardarse delante de sus amigos, aunque en verdad temía llevarle la contraria a Tom. Todos le temían, en realidad; no sabían cómo, pero siempre acababa consiguiendo lo que quería, y aquel que se oponía lo pagaba caro. Ningún rumor hasta aquel entonces había logrado dar una respuesta convincente al enigma que envolvía su figura, como si de un misterio sin respuesta se tratara. Tom Riddle era misterioso y extraño, aún para los que tenían el valor de considerarse sus amigos, pues cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a él de esa forma debía ser valiente, o quizás todo lo contrario. Blechley no lo era, y en aquel momento su mente se debatía entre dos opciones: salir corriendo y esconderse en un rincón solitario o mantenerse impasible y así demostrar que sus casi dos metros de altura se correspondían con su hombría. La segunda lo tentaba bastante, pero sus piernas temblorosas como la gelatina lo incitaban a la primera. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Blechley observó, aliviado, cómo Radamantus Lestange posaba una mano en el hombro de Tom, y este le prestaba atención. La tensión se rompió al instante.

-Me parece que Blechley y compañía han entendido lo que querías decirles, y estoy seguro de que no volverán a molestarte- intervino Lestrange, a lo que Blechley no respondió, pero con su silencio dio por supuesto que así sería.

-Eso espero.

Tom no añadió nada más, sólo siguió a Lestrange entre la multitud de cabezas volteadas hacia él, que fingieron centrar su atención en otra cosa a su paso, hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones; pero no subieron. Se escondieron en el hueco de la escalera sin ser vistos. Lestrange palpó la pared hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, una baldosa que sobresalía y no era visible a simple vista debido a la oscuridad. La golpeó dos veces y la baldosa se desplazó a un lado. Seguidamente, las otras baldosas se apartaron creando un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran pasar por él, y así lo hicieron. Los dos Slytherin entraron en una sala no demasiado grande, con una chimenea al fondo, dos butacas grandes y varias gárgolas que sobresalían de los gruesos muros de piedra. Riddle encendió una hoguera mediante magia, y ambos estudiantes tomaron asiento.

-¿Has hecho lo que te dije?- preguntó Tom, y sus manos se entrelazaron a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa.

Lestrange no respondió enseguida. Dos veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero no creía haber encontrado las palabras oportunas. Lo intentó la tercera vez, aún sin estar seguro de cuán desfavorables iban a ser las consecuencias.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estuve a punto esta mañana, pero ella se largó con ese Gryffindor con el que pasa tanto tiempo...

El semblante de Tom se torció en señal de decepción. Permanecía sentado con la mirada fija en las llamas, como si allí pudiera encontrar la forma de resolver sus inquietudes.

-No importa. Confío en que la próxima vez serás más eficaz.

Sus palabras sonaron vacías, pero Lestrange, al contrario que otros hubieran hecho, no se estremeció. Él era su seguidor y aprendiz, su súbdito. Su naturaleza lo guiaba a unirse a quienes demostraban frivolidad y falta de escrúpulos, aquellos capaces de dar a conocer una imagen de sí mismos distinta a la real y sacar provecho de ello, los crueles de espíritu, carentes de sentimientos, destinados a ser dueños del más inalcanzable poder. No había dejado de admirarlo desde que descubrió su faceta escondida a base de observarlo, pues le era extraño que un verdadero Slytherin fuera tan correcto, y lo que hayó lo dejó más que sorprendido. Un genio, eso era para él. Había aprendido a no alterarse cuando le dirigía una de esas frases reprobatorias seguidas de una mirada glacial; es más, Radamantus podía presumir de ser el único estudiante al que confiaba algunos de sus secretos. No era amistad, pero se le parecía.

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco. Últimamente estás más tenso de lo normal, los demás se darán cuenta.

Riddle aferró con fuerza las dos manos de modo que le tembló el pulso. Entre ellas, un resplandor negro centelleaba, iluminado por las llamas. Lestrange, que lo había visto brillar, observó con detenimiento el anillo expuesto en el dedo corazón de su propietario. Éste, habiéndose dado cuenta de lo que su compañero miraba, lo tapó con la otra mano y Lestrange supo que debía dirigir la vista hacia otro lugar.

-Si estoy inquieto, es por alguna razón.- su voz adquirió un tono de reproche, aunque pronto se calmó- Pero sí, no debo perder los estribos a estas alturas, no sería prudente.

Esta vez se miraron a los ojos, y Lestrange pudo notar en los de Riddle que estaba orgulloso de su observación. Como un niño pequeño al que un profesor acaba de halagar por su buen trabajo, Lestrange se sintió satisfecho. La conexión se perdió cuando Tom bajó la mirada para abrir su mochila, de la que sacó un grueso libro cuyo título rezaba "La Magia de Nuestros Ancestros" y lo dejó sobre su túnica.

-Laurens ya no se relaciona con Smith.-afirmó Lestrange, y Tom se sintió incómodo.

-Lo sé, Blechley y compañía se ocuparon de ello. Sin proponérselo, me fueron de gran ayuda.- Lestrange calló, a pesar de tener varias preguntas en mente.

-Acerca de eso, corren muchos rumores por todo Hogwarts, como sabrás. Si quieres que me encargue de ello...

-No- zanjó Riddle- no importa.- y sin nada más que decir, empezó a ojear el libro que segundos antes había cogido.

Lestrange no podía aguantar mucho más. Le había sido asignado un trabajo concreto, pero no conocía el por qué, sólo que era de vital importancia y que no podía fallar. Ni una sola palabra se había escapado de la boca de Riddle, a pesar de que había estado atento por si eso pasaba. Sin poder evitarlo, después de haberse callado sus dudas por tanto tiempo, estalló:

-Esa Laurens te tiene absorto del todo¿qué pasa con ella¿a qué viene ese interés repentino?

Riddle bajó el libro que sostenía y lo posó en sus muslos con violencia, provocando un golpe seco. Con determinación en el rostro, habló a su compañero de casa con una voz que, de tenerlo, le hubiera helado el corazón.

-Fui bastante preciso al sellar nuestro trato.- Lestrange tragó saliva, debía haberse imaginado esa reacción- yo te encargo mis servicios y tú no haces preguntas.

-Y así ha sido hasta ahora- contestó con toda la serenidad que le fue posible- Lord Voldemort.

El rostro de Tom se contrajo en una mueca bastante desagradable que poco favorecía a sus facciones al oír ese nombre. Su nombre, y no el de su padre. Su futuro, y no el de un mago cualquiera. Su esencia. Porque la existencia de un ser en sí mismo distinto a Tom Riddle le aseguraba una vida diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque de vida, realmente, tendría poco.

* * *

Esta vez he tardado muy poco en actualizar. Es que estaba tan aburrida que me he dicho.. ¿Por qué no?

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar una serie de puntos sobre el personaje de Lestrange:

El nombre de "_Radamantus_" es invención mía. Elegí el apellido Lestrange porque en el recuerdo de Slughorn del sexto libro, éste nombra a un alumno de esta forma. El nombre lo he sacado de la mitología griega: _Radamanto_ (o _Radamantus)_ es uno de los tres jueces de los muertos en el Inframundo, junto a Éaco y Minos. Me decanté por _Radamantus_, más que nada, porque buscaba un nombre que empezase por "R", ya que voy a considerar que este personaje es el padre de Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, ambos con esa inicial.

Eso es todo. En fin... Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí (me repito mucho, lo sé, pero es la verdad) y, si no es mucha molestia, perded dos minutos mandándome un review. ¡Hasta pronto!


	7. La petición de Lord Voldemort

**Escalera hacia la muerte**

Capítulo 7: La petición de Lord Voldemort.

La lluvia caía a raudales sobre las cabezas de los jugadores de quidditch, alzados sobre el inmenso campo de hierba varios metros bajo sus escobas; incómodos, completamente mojados, tal vez a punto de coger una pulmonía pero fieramente concentrados. Como si les fuera la vida en ello. El honor de su casa estaba en juego.

Un bramido incomprensible se esparcía de un lado a otro de las gradas, pintadas de azul y verde; pero no eran capaces de apreciarlo. En ese momento no oían nada, no veían nada, no percibían más que el sonido de una Bludger pasando fugazmente a su lado, el golpeteo de los bates lanzando las Quaffles lejos, el murmullo casi inaudible de la pequeña y dorada Snitch. Corrían los minutos en el estadio pero no en sus cabezas, alerta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, como desde el primer segundo; y aún así, no era suficiente.

El equipo de Slytherin se imponía en el marcador por 150 a 115. No era una gran diferencia, pero lo bastante como para que el resultado total de puntos entre los dos equipos se distanciara más de la cuenta, de modo que sería casi imposible que Ravenclaw, sus adversarios aquella mañana, lograran hacerse con el título de campeones de casa.

Un leve tintineo, tan inapreciable como un soplo de viento, rozó la oreja izquierda del buscador de Ravenclaw. De un salto, el ágil y atento chico se incorporó y viró en esa dirección, su pecho contra la parte delantera de la escoba, sus dos ojos escudriñando entre la lluvia un mínimo atisbo de luz dorada, los nervios a flor de piel. La victoria de su equipo estaba en sus manos.

Pronto escuchó a escasos metros de sí mismo la respiración desacompasada de otro jugador que se acercaba progresivamente. Notaba, por el rumor de su escoba, que ésta era de mejor calidad que la suya y que no tardaría en alcanzarlo, pero aún así no desistió en su empeño. De pronto vislumbró a su espalda, casi chocando contra él, lo que no parecía más que un bulto envuelto en una capa esmeralda debido a la poca visibilidad del ambiente. Volvió la cabeza hacia delante y, de golpe, la vio: a escasos centímetros de su nariz, su ansiada pelota aleteaba velozmente. No lo pensó y se lanzó en picado, dispuesto a alcanzarla a cualquier precio. Su rival, por su parte, pensó lo mismo; pero al hayarse más lejos que él de su destino tan sólo consiguió abalanzarse sobre su adversario, quien cayó accidentalmente de la escoba. Aún así, no perdió la concentración. El árbitro estaba a punto de amonestar al jugador de Slytherin cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado. El chico de azul consiguió agarrarse al mástil de su escoba milagrosamente, y mientras que una de sus manos se ocupaba de que no se desprendiera de ella, la otra sujetaba con fuerza la pequeña bola que con tanto esmero había tratado de cazar durante todo el encuentro. Tenía la Snitch. Habían ganado.

Acto seguido, las gradas estallaron en vítores y aplausos. El capitán del equipo vencedor, cazador, se adelantó al resto y saludó al público con la mano, seguido del los demás jugadores, cuyas caras no expresaban más que la felicidad de aquellos que han conseguido su objetivo a base de perseverancia. Llovía aún, sin embargo.

Media hora más tarde salieron del vestuario, recién duchados pero sin poder evitar ensuciarse de barro al andar. Shawn, capitán de Ravenclaw, torció hacia un lado de los terrenos especialmente encharcado y continuó caminando solo. Deseó muchas veces esa victoria, desde hacía dos semanas su cabeza sólo giraba en torno a ese partido y por fin su sueño se hacía realidad. Sonaba increíblemente bien, de no ser por el vacío que se había adueñado de él desde que ella dejó de hablarle, y trató de llenarlo con quidditch y más quidditch; y ahora que el quidditch se le había acabado no podía dejar de pensar en lo solo que se sentía y en lo inútil que era. Absorto en esos pensamientos no analizó la figura envuelta en una túnica gris que se acercaba a él en la distancia, hasta que ésta fue demasiado corta para reaccionar de la forma que le hubiera gustado y se encontró con su cara en frente de la suya, para su sorpresa, sonriendo.

-Eres un idiota¿lo sabías?

No eran palabras recriminatorias, como pudo deducir por su tono de voz. La admiró con asombro por un momento, y presa de un impulso repentino, la abrazó. Porque el mundo por fin le mostraba una sonrisa; porque habían ganado, y eso era, sin duda, un hecho digno de celebrar; porque aquella fría mañana de noviembre, con los pies hundidos en un charco de los terrenos de Hogwarts y la lluvia torrencial calándolo hasta las entrañas, recuperó un tesoro que creía perdido. Y entonces fue feliz.

A partir de ese momento, las nubes negras que habían oprimido la vida de Eva Laurens empezaron a disiparse. Después de esa esperada reconciliación sintió que cualquier cosa sería posible, pero no previó que a la mañana siguiente ocurriría otro hecho que la colmaría aún más de felicidad. Julia le volvió a hablar sin más, y Eva atribuyó ese repentino cambio a que para ambas era del todo antinatural no intercambiar palabra durante tanto tiempo, y que seguramente su amiga habría recapacitado (aunque ella tuviera parte de la culpa). Esa acumulación de buenas noticias, por otra parte no contribuyó al rendimiento escolar de la chica, que dejó de asistir a la biblioteca con tanta frecuencia para pasar más tiempo con sus amigos. Sin duda las últimas semanas de noviembre fueron de las mejores que la Ravenclaw pudo recordar en años, en las que aprendió a valorar a aquellos que siempre habían estado a su lado y sin los cuales se sentía insustancial.

El comienzo del mes de diciembre no derrumbó por completo la alegría latente en el día a día de Eva, pese a la cercanía de los exámenes, en parte por la inminente visita a Hogsmeade en tan sólo una semana. Una espesa capa de nieve cubría cada rincón del colegio; los más pequeños (o no tanto) aprovecharon la oportunidad para jugar con ella en los terrenos, mientras que algunos optaron por tomar fotografías del castillo, que bien podían confundirse con las típicas postales navideñas. Aunque el frío era insoportable, los alumnos lo toleraban por el simple hecho de disfrutar de una tarde al aire libre bordeando el río helado o haciendo muñecos de nieve.

El primer sábado del mes amaneció especialmete frío. Tras los grandes ventanales de su habitación, Eva no advirtió un sólo estudiante sobre el manto de gélida nieve, lanzándose bolas a la cara o riendo al compás de un viento feroz, por lo cuál dedujo que el clima debía ser devastador. Se recostó en la cama por unos minutos para decidir a qué dedicarse. Shawn se había reunido con su equipo en los vestuarios para mantener una charla sobre la estrategia a seguir, y si el tiempo les dejaba, tal vez acabasen entrenando un poco. No había rastro de Julia por ninguna parte, cosa que extrañó muchísimo a Eva, pero supuso que si se había marchado sin ella sería porque tenía que hacer algo importante o bien prefería pasar tiempo sola. Después de meditarlo, concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la biblioteca, y de pronto recordó el asunto que había dejado pendiente tiempo atrás.

Sosteniendo la autorización de Dumbledore con una mano, bajó al piso siguiente y continuó andando hasta la biblioteca. Lo que observó al entrar no debió haberla sorprendido: la sala estaba mucho más llena de lo que la había visto en días anteriores, probablemente a causa de los exámenes semestrales. Estudiantes de todas las casas, reunidos en grupos de tres o cuatro, abarrotaban las mesas de estudio e intercambiaban apuntes en el más completo silencio, quebrado sólamente por el ruido de sillas arrastrándose y el contacto de la pluma sobre el pergamino. Se acercó a la mesa de la bibliotecaria con sigilo, quien apartó la vista de su ejemplar de "Magia Casera" una vez hubo reparado en ella y la miró con expresión molesta debido a la interrupción. Eva extendió la nota que sostenía sobre la mesa. La bibliotecaria frunció el ceño.

-Está firmado por Dumbledor- aclaró en voz baja. Finalmente, la mujer le devolvió el papel y le indicó el pasillo que debía tomar, por cortesía nada más, pues todo el mundo sabía localizar la Sección Prohibida.

La lobreguez del lugar se correspondía con su nombre. Gruesos tomos de colores opacos enmarcaban el pasillo por el que Eva se movía con cautela, buscando con la mirada un título relacionado con el tema que la ocupaba. Tanteó uno de los volúmenes cubierto de polvo, de aspecto tentador, y por un monentó dudó en tomarlo, pero la al analizar la portada entendió que no era lo que buscaba. Continuó con una mano deslizándose sobre la hilera de libros, dispuesta a agarrar el primero que considerara de su interés, concentrada en leer las letras sobre los lomos de piel oscura.

Tras unos minutos de observación, paró en seco. Los carácteres rúnicos de un libro viejo le llamaron la atención, y haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, logró traducir dos palabras del título; "sangre" y "maldición". Alcanzó el volumen y se dispuso a bajarlo del estante, pero antes de hacerlo del todo atisbó una pupila observándola desde el otro lado. Impulsivamente dio un respingo y casi cayó de espaldas con el pesado libro sobre su regazo, pero cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión, el ojo ya no estaba. Presa de una sensación entre la curiosidad y el miedo, empezó a amontonar los libros cercanos al que acababa de coger, de modo que en poco tiempo se formó una pila en el suelo. Escudriñaba cada pequeño rincón divisable tras la estantería mientras sus ojos se movían al ritmo de su palpitar; inquietos por la presencia de un extraño que, cabía la posibilidad, no, más bien la probabilidad, de que se tratara de Riddle. Asió un manual de brujería oscura con el pulso tembloroso, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de desplazarlo; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era sólo su pulso lo que le impedía moverlo. Unos dedos cortos y delgados acariciaron la portada de terciopelo, y en seguida dejaron paso a un rostro ovalado de mirada aviesa y nariz torcida. Eva se recuperó del sobresalto.

-¡Por Dios, Lestrange! Casi me matas del susto.

El aludido despegó los labios a punto de pronunciar algo, pero cambió de opinión y esbozó una media sonrisa. A Eva ese gesto le resultó poco apropiado para el momento, cosa que contribuyó a que su respuesta fuera aún más irritante.

-A propósito ¿Qué se supone que haces ahí detrás?-le espetó con ironía- No sé, tal vez en tu familia es algo normal ir por ahí espiando a los demás, pero en la mía...

-Cierra el pico, Laurens- sentenció el chico alzando la voz.- No he venido a que me montes numeritos.

-¿Y a qué has venido, si se puede saber?

Eva parpadeó espectante, a lo que Lestrange contestó ensanchando su sonrisa antes de añadir:

-Ven. Te lo explicaré.

Sin saber bien qué hacer, la heredera de Ravenclaw accedió a su propuesta y en poco tiempo volteó la esquina del corredor. A escasos metros, Radamantus Lestrange la esperaba con los brazos cruzados; él no iba a moverse.

"Propio de Lestrange"- pensó, y dio varios pasos hasta finalmente alcanzarlo.

-Sígueme.- ordenó una vez hubo llegado. Eva soltó un bufido pero no se negó, debía admitir que sentía curiosidad; Lestrange no se dirigía a cualquiera. Rodearon la esquina opuesta y avanzaron hacia las mesas.

Algún que otro alumno dejó a un lado el estudio por un momento para fijarse en la extraña imagen que veían sus ojos: Laurens tras Lestrange, en fila de dos, cruzando la biblioteca. Se acomodaron en una mesa alejada, uno frente al otro, mirada contra mirada; la de Eva en pleno estado de confusión, Lestrange con un deje de diversión tras sus ojos castaños.

-Te preguntarás qué es lo que quiero.- repuso el chico, rompiendo el silencio.

"Qué observador"- pensó Eva, pero prefirió no decirlo, aunque la tentación era grande. No había razón para ser descortés, así que se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. El semblante de Lestrange se tornó duro al instante, como si de repente el ambiente hubiera cambiado.

-El Señor Oscuro precisa de tu ayuda.

Eva abrió mucho los ojos sin ninguna discreción, y el desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Quién...?- expresó al borde de la risa.

-El Señor Oscuro. Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle.

Seguramente Eva lo hubiera tomado por una broma de no ser por el último nombre; la sóla mención le producía escalofríos. De modo que iba a averiguar de una vez por todas el por qué de su interés en ella. Estaba exaltada.

-¿Así es como lo llaman ahora?- preguntó con cierto miedo en la voz.

-Así es como quiere que lo identifiquen.

No entendió bien el porqué, pero lo dejó de lado e inquirió con todo el orgullo que fue capaz de acumular:

-¿Y por qué cree que yo querría ayudarle?

Lestrange examinó ambos lados de la mesa para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba, todos parecían absortos en su tarea y a demás la mesa más cercana estaba vacía. En realidad, esperaba esa pregunta. Fijó de nuevo sus iris castaños en los grises de ella, de forma que incluso pudo advertir en ellos un matiz verde oscuro y soltó aire lentamente antes de comenzar a decir aquello que con esmero se había preparado.

-Existe algo llamado Maldición de las Ravenclaw...

-Lo sé.- cortó Eva- y soy la descendiente. No es nada nuevo.

Al momento se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, pues tal vez Riddle aún no estuviera seguro de ese hecho y se lo acababa de confirmar a un de sus compinches. Su afán por obtener información nueva la había impulsado a decirlo.

-Bien, algo menos de lo que preocuparse.- sonrió el Slytherin- Comprenderás entonces que esa maldición te afecta a ti.

-Por supuesto- pronunció con seguirdad.

-¿Te gustaría acabar con ella?

Eva intuyó que tras esa pregunta se hayaba una proposición. Entreabrió la boca, incrédula. Por supuesto que quería, de hecho, para eso estaba allí, buscando desesperadamente algo que pudiera ayudarla; lo anhelaba más que nada, era su ambición. Lestrange leyó en su rostro las palabras que la impresión del momento no le dejaba articular, y prefirió no esperar a que se le pasara.

-Él puede ayudarte, pero claro, a cambio de un precio...

-¿Qué precio?- se apresuró a agregar. Aquello le olía a chamusquina, aunque estaba resultando.

-Yo no lo sé.- se sinceró- Tal vez me lo diga, si tengo suerte.- Lestrange se levantó de su asiento sin hacer ruido, cortando la conversación, y le anunció un último mensaje antes de partir.

-Te espera en la entrada de la mansión abandonada el próximo fin de semana, durante la excursión a Hogsmeade. Sé discreta.

Eva no pudo más que observar, pasmada, la figura que se alejaba y desaparecía tras la puerta. De nuevo la agitación volvía a su vida, como una espiral alzándose hacia un lugar desconocido del cual no se adivinaba el final. La sensación de mareo la invadió y posó una mano sobre su frente mientras imágenes pasadas paseaban por los rincones de su mente, situaciones que había intentado olvidar y creyó haberlo conseguido durante el último mes. Entendió que debía haber supuesto que una maldición tan fuerte no podía romperse por el mero hecho de ignorarla, que era del todo ilógico que la magia antigua funcionara de esa manera y que Albus Dumbledore simplemente se estaba burlando de su inocencia.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 7. 

Bueno... Hacía unos cuatro días que no actualizaba, pero el capítulo lo tengo escrito desde antes. De hecho, llevo hasta el 9, pero como es comprensible, ponerlos todos de golpe no es buena idea... xD

No sé exactamente cuantos capítulos llegará a tener el fic, pero no creo que pase de los 12, si es que llega. Aún me queda relatar un par de puntos importantes, y a partir de ahí iré terminando la historia, que ya tengo el final previsto.

Y bueno, como siempre, para cualquier cosa por muy insignificante que sea... ¡Review!


	8. Decisión arriesgada

**Escalera hacia la muerte **

Capítulo 8: Decisión arriesgada

Helena Ravenclaw deambulaba en silencio por un largo corredor vacío, ondeando la cola de su vestido a su paso, tan traslúcido como su piel. Estaba enfrascada en uno de aquellos recuerdos que, en ocasiones, despertaban en un lugar recóndito de su alma y le devolvían imágenes que no creía recordar. Los años lograban que olvidara detalles importantes, y más siendo su caso el de un fantasma, cuyas existencias penden de un hilo. Rememoró aquella tarde, mientras su inmaterial presencia traspasaba muros y puertas sin ningún destino en particular, el día en que la pequeña Marion llegó a Hogwarts.

Era una niñita insolente y resuelta, de nariz respingona y labios frecuentemente fruncidos en señal de desacuerdo. Nada le parecía bien si ella no dictaba las órdenes, y esa actitud era la principal causa de sus problemas. Pese a su orgullo y carácter, Helena no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Una verdad relucía en esa mirada altiva del color de la tormenta: la marca indiscutible del linaje Ravenclaw. Cuanto más la observaba más segura estaba; era la viva imagen de Rowena. Poco llegó a saber de sus antepasados, aunque corría el rumor de que procedía de una antigua estirpe de magos albaneses. Si bien la veracidad de esa información no estaba del todo clara, Helena no lo dudaba. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, siendo ella la responsable?

Su mente voló hasta tiempos mucho más lejanos, en los que todavía era de carne y hueso. Había abandonado su país y logró instalarse en la posesión de un señor feudal, en el interior de un frondoso bosque de la región albana. Allí trabajó como ama de llaves, bajo la apariencia de una humilde plebeya en busca de protección, y más adelante pasó a ser la encargada de las entregas a corta distancia, razón que la llevo a frecuentar los senderos. Con el tiempo logró encandilar al hijo de aquel conde malhumorado, y se sintió orgullosa al describir un plan gracias al cual conseguiría llevar una vida más placentera, empleando una nueva identidad que por otra parte la alejaría de los problemas que la esperaban en su tierra natal. Dio a luz en los establos, ayudada por una sirvienta joven y con poca experiencia que se apiadó de ella. El calor sofocante le lamía la cara, comprimida en una mueca de dolor mientras el pequeño cuerpo del bebé alcanzaba el exterior, a escasos segundos de exhalar su primer suspiro; y se alegró de no haber muerto de abatimiento cuando la matrona acomodó entre sus brazos a la prequeña criatura. Fue una lástima que pocos meses más tarde el Barón Sanguinario la sorprendiera por los caminos con un puñal en mano y dejara a la niña sin madre.

Con un deje de tristeza en la mirada cristalina, avistó el exterior tras el rosetón incrustado en la roca, y se le nubló la vista al contemplar los copos de nieve cayendo al otro lado. De repente, unos ojos diferentes a los suyos se dibujaron en el vidrio, y pudo percibir una presencia a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué sabe Riddle?- emitió la voz tras ella.

Eva le había estado dando vueltas durante todo el fin de semana. No se hacía a la idea de cuál podía ser la intención del prefecto de Slytherin, pero mucho se temía que no incluía nada bueno. Decidió reflexionar acerca de sus últimos movimientos. El mes pasado se limitó a observarla en ocasiones hasta la incursión de Lestrange, y antes de eso la había abordado en el baile de Navidad haciendo uso de una actitud amable y cortés. De pronto, recordó el inicio de aquel misterio, y se odió por no haber caído antes en la cuenta. Las revelaciones de la Dama Gris la habian dejado tan anonadada que olvidó preguntarle sobre su conversación con Riddle, y allí estaba, meses más tarde, intentando remediar su error.

-Buenas tardes, Eva Laurens.- la saludó la fantasma fingiendo no haber oído su pregunta. Eva no contestó al saludo, la impaciencia irrumpía en su interior.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted.- expresó la joven, directa pero calmada. Había entendido que debía controlarse si quería obtener respuestas.

Helena dio media vuelta con serenidad hasta cruzarse con el rostro ansioso de la chica.

-Creo que ya hablamos todo lo que debía ser hablado, en su momento.

La Dama Gris no era conocida por su trato con el mundo terrenal. Prefería mantenerse alejada y tan sólo intervenía cuando era estrictamente necesario. Esa vez, según juzgó, no lo era. Sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil; tal vez cambiara de opinión.

-Oiga... Necesito saber de qué estuvo hablando con Riddle la tarde del 31 de octubre. Es importante.- acentuó la última palabra antes de caer en un silencio expectante.

El fantasma de Ravenclaw examinó su expresión. Parecía preocupada, y no sería del todo correcto no ayudarla en ese estado. Por otra parte, no estaba segura de querer evocar esa conversación.

-Por favor...

-Está bien- cortó Helena, dándose por vencida. Después de todo, si no fuera por ella jamás se hubiese dado esa situación, y debía asumir las consecuencias- ¿Recuerdas la sala donde nos reunimos la última vez?- Eva afirmó con la cabeza.- Entonces, vamos.

En pocos minutos alcanzaron el cuadro de un paisaje pintoresco, y tras moverlo hacia arriba, ambas irrumpieron en la lóbrega estancia. Eva se sentó en el suelo a la luz de un candelabro sobre una mesita de madera, y escuchó atentamente la voz que, sin apresurarse, le explicaba hechos insólitos que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Hogsmeade lucía maravillosa bajo la nieve de un blanco impecable la mañana del siguiente sábado. Luces de colores brillantes se proyectaban en los miles de escaparates repletos de artilujios de regalo, ante las miradas de asombro de los jóvenes estudiantes que empañaban los cristales con su aliento al acercarse más de la cuenta. Los árboles habían sido decorados con toda clase de adornos navideños, y algunos incluso se desplazaban y deleitaban al espectador con un baile, ondeando las ramas. Los vendedores, impacientes, salían a la calle a promocionar sus productos y colocaban carteles exponiendo las múltiples ventajas que éstos abarcaban. El olor a galletas recién horneadas mezclado con el humo inconfundible del chocolate caliente se colaba por los huecos de las puertas y ventanas. Una nube de felicidad y armonía cubría el pueblecito mago, colmado por la presencia del espíritu navideño.

Ajena al ambiente que la rodeaba, Eva caminaba aprisa con un destino fijo en mente. Le había comunicado a Shawn la necesidad de comprar regalos a su familia, y éste no se había negado al remarcarle que deseaba ir sola; salir de compras no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Sin embargo, las dudas asaltaban a la chica a medida que se iba acercando a la mansión encantada del final de la calle. Si Shawn, por algún motivo, la sorprendía allí con Riddle, no quería imaginarse lo que podría llegar a pensar. Bordeó la verja de madera hasta encontrar una abertura que en su tiempo debió estar ocupada por la puerta exterior del edificio y dio dos pasos hacia el interior. Alzó la cabeza a la espera de algún acontecimiento, con la mirada alerta, e incluso se quitó las orejeras que le cubrían los oídos, víctimas al instante de un frío glaciar. Una idea repentina la impulsó a mirar al suelo. Una serie de pisadas se extendían paralelas a las suyas dentro de la finca y desaparecían por el camino opuesto al que ella había tomado. Sólo se le antojaban dos posibilidades: o bien algún estudiante se había aventurado a explorar la casa, o Riddle la estaba esperando. Sus dudas se disiparon al instante cuando una figura alta, de rasgos afilados y mirada penetrante se acercó a ella desde un rincón en la penumbra.

Eva se echó hacia atrás instintivamente. Un temblor invadió su cuerpo y se sintió incapaz de moverse. Se encontraba en un lugar desolado con la única compañía de una persona capaz de matar, y pronto se arrepintió de haber acudido a la citación. La conversación con la Dama Gris le dio a conocer las verdaderas intenciones del chico. Era casi seguro, según intuyó, que lo que en verdad ansiaba era la diadema de Rowena, atraído por las cualidades mágicas de ésta. Ahora que lo sabía, tenía cierta ventaja sobre él, pero aún así no debía confiarse; trataba con un experto en el arte de la persuasión y el engaño.

-Finalmente has venido- empezó el chico. No se observaba en él ningún gesto que hiciera pensar que pensaba atacarla, y su tono de voz era suave. Culminó la frase con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El temor de Eva desapareció repentinamente, como si la persona que tenía delante se hubiera convertido en otra; y sin saber por qué, le devolvió la sonrisa. Un soplo de viento les alborotó el pelo y pudieron notar que la temperatura había bajado. A continuación, un cúmulo de fina nieve comenzó a brotar del cielo, cayendo rítmicamente. En un acto reflejo, ambos fijaron la vista hacia arriba, para bajarla lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada clavada el uno en el otro. Un copo se posó sobre la nariz de Eva y la fruncio por el frío contacto. A Tom ese gesto pareció divertirle, pues a duras penas reprimió una carcajada, y los dos rieron sin poder evitarlo.

"¡No!"- gritó Eva interiormente.- "No debo caer en su trampa".

Riddle la instigó a que lo siguiera, y juntos cruzaron parte del jardín hasta llegar a la zona trasera. Al ser la casa tan grande, tardaron varios minutos hasta que por fin el chico señaló el lugar que había estado buscando. Era una caseta vieja y abandonada. La nevada había cubierto la parte baja de forma que estaba encallada en el suelo; las ventanas estaban rotas y tras los cristales se comprobaba que el interior no presentaba mejores condiciones. Con un golpe de varita, la puerta se abrió salpicando nieve. Una habitación enmohecida y cubierta de polvo se abría paso tras ella. Tom entró primero, y una vez Eva lo hubo hecho, cerró. En el centro del cuarto, una mesita envuelta con un pulcro mantel blanco contrastaba con el resto del mobiliario. El Slytherin tomó asiento en una silla colocada en un extremo, algo baja debido a la estrechez del lugar. Eva lo imitó, y al momento, dos copas aparecieron sobre la mesa, repletas de un líquido rojo metalizado.

-Es vino de cosecha elfa- puntualizó el chico, llevándose la copa a los labios.-¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

-No, gracias.- contestó ella, con un leve temblor en la voz- No bebo.

Debía ser prudente.

Eva permanecía en silencio, rígida. Intentaba no mirar directamente al chico que tenía delante, pues sabía que al hacerlo corría el riesgo de olvidar con quién estaba tratando.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó con supuesta preocupación ante los gestos de estremecimiento de la Ravenclaw.

-No, estoy bien.

Mentía en parte. No tenía frío, pero tampoco estaba bien; sino asustada.

Eva advirtió que la quietud del entorno empezaba a hacerse muy notable al darse cuenta de que escuchaba con facilidad el silbido del viento en el exterior, los copos amontonándose en el suelo y el crujido de la madera. Se acercaba el momento de la verdad, y lo sabía.

Riddle se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, y al hacerlo, su voz se proyecto imponente en cada pequeño rincón.

-Quería empezar disculpándome por el comportamiento de Lestrange, a veces es un poco brusco.

Descuidado era la palabra, se dijo Riddle; "Imprudente, holgazán, estúpido... ¿Cómo se le ocurrió llamarme Voldemort delante de sus narices?" El gesto de aprobación de Eva le bastó para seguir.

-Espero que no te hayas llevado una mala impresión de mí. Me sentiría profundamente herido.

Eva no respondió, y Tom pareció preocuparse por ese hecho, pero en seguida la heredera de Ravenclaw remendó su error esbozando una sonrisa.

-Estás muy callada¿ocurre algo?- inquirió, y Eva se apresuró a dar una respuesta contundente.

-Para nada. Es sólo que estoy ansiosa por conocer la razón de este encuentro.

-No te preocupes. Pronto lo sabrás.-tamborileó varias veces sobre la mesa y, de pronto, despegó los labios a punto de empezar la verdadera conversación.- Dices ser la heredera de Ravenclaw...

Eva dudó, pero finalmente contestó:

-Así es.

-Y conoces la maldición...

-Exacto.

-Bien.- Riddle no pudo controlar un deje de maldad que se coló en sus ojos negros.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- soltó la chica de golpe. La respuesta fue concisa.

-Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar la diadema de Rowena.

Eva no podía creerlo. Acababa de comunicarle sus planes tranquilamente, sin inventar una excusa que lo hiciera parecer desinteresado. Sin nada que objetar, se sorprendió preguntándole:

-¿Y qué provecho saco yo de eso?

A Riddle pareció satisfacerle su actitud.

-¿Y qué conseguirás si no la recuperas? Sinceramente, que seas las heredera de Ravenclaw me parece fascinante, y más esa historia sobre la diadema escondida¡Es increíble!- el Slytherin abrió más los ojos, exaltado- Una aventura que vale la pena. ¿Cuánta gente puede presumir de ser capaz de recuperar un tesoro perdido? Sería un desperdicio no hacerlo...

A ella todo eso le parecía muy bien, bastante lógico¿pero quién era él para inmiscuirse en sus asuntos? Esa parte no se la había aclarado.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Has dicho que necesitabas mi ayuda, no que quisieras ayudarme¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?

-No voy a mentirte- pronunció con seguridad- la diadema la quiero para mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Considéralo un objeto de intercambio. Tu me la entregas, y yo deshago la maldición que te oprime.

En otras circunstancias, Eva no hubiera creído esas palabras, pero no tratándose de él. Era probable que el heredero de Slytherin tuviera la clave para romper la maldición, y más tratándose de Riddle, que había persuadido a la Dama Gris y conseguido una información predilecta sin la ayuda de nadie (y sin ser pariente directo de la persona en cuestión). El destino de su familia estaba a un "sí" de salvarse del peligro y olvidar para siempre el terrible peso que había cargado durante generaciones. Un simple gesto afirmativo, un leve movimiento de cabeza...

Pero no. Riddle era un asesino, usaría la diadema con fines malvados y algo en su interior le decía que el resultado sería mucho peor que las consecuencias de cualquier embrujo. Había tomado su decisión. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, evitando cruzar la mirada con la del chico que la observaba con curiosidad.

-Lo siento- expresó frente a la puerta.- pero no voy a colaborar.

Dicho esto, salió de allí y cerró de un portazo antes de desaparecer tras la verja y a continuación bajar la calle corriendo hacia un lugar alejado, entre la muchedumbre, donde volviera a sentir el mundo al que estaba acostumbrada.

Mientras, Tom Riddle rechinaba los dientes y apretaba los puños con fuerza en la solitaria habitación abandonada. Su cara se torció en una mueca de disgusto, y sus ojos tomaron la forma de dos rendijas cargadas de un odio profundo.

-Tú lo has querido, Eva Laurens.- declaró- Tú lo has querido...

* * *

Tom cabreado... ¿soy la única a la que eso le da mal rollo? xD 

Aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 8 (Angelia piensa que debe empezar el 10 antes de que sea demasiado tarde...). Agradezco los reviews, que aunque son poquitos, animan mucho. Otra cosa, si no me equivoco, más de una persona se pasa por aquí y no se da a conocer... xD Bueno, no soy nadie para exigir un review, pero si me gustaría conocer su opinión, lo que cree que estoy llevando mal, lo que le gusta y lo que no. Así podría mejorar algunas cosas...

Nada más¡Nos vemos en el 9! Hasta pronto.


	9. Encuentro a medianoche

**Escalera hacia la muerte **

Capítulo 9: Encuentro a medianoche

Sus pasos resonaban sobre la nieve y dibujaban un camino de hueyas extendiéndose cada vez más. Divisó una plaza llena de gente a pocos metros de donde se encontraba y sin pensárselo dos veces, destinó sus pies en esa dirección, cada vez más deprisa. La súbita imagen de Riddle emergió en su cabeza, provocándole un temblor que poco tenía que ver con el frío del entorno, y aceleró el ritmo a pesar de los jadeos que no podía evitar. No era momento de estar cansada, se dijo, y continuó aún más rápido. Ralentizó la marcha sólo cuando se vio inmersa entre la muchedumbre, y continuó andando y observando a todos lados con el fin de encontrar una cara conocida. A su derecha, alumnos de Hufflepuff de tercero se enseñaban sus compras junto a un grupo de chicas de varias casas que charlaban abiertamente; a su izquierda, una mujer de avanzada edad con un niño pequeño de la mano intentaba pasar entre una Slytherin rubia y un chico de su misma casa de pelo castaño.

Sin quererlo, Eva se quedó observándolo por más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, y como si él lo hubiera notado, giró la cabeza súbitamente y sus miradas se encontraron entre la multitud; castaño contra gris. Lestrange entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó su rostro en busca de algun signo que le diera una pista sobre el encuentro con Riddle, pero ella se mantuvo altiva, concentrada en no desvelar un sólo detalle. La tensión se intensificó cuando el chico entreabrió los labios a punto de pronunciar una palabra. Eva aguzó el oído, intrigada por oír lo que fuera que quisiera decirle, pero antes de que pudiera escuchar nada, una mano la asió de la muñeca. Ahogó un grito antes de volver a la realidad. El parloteo de los estudiantes volvió a retumbar en su cabeza, notó de nuevo el frío colándose en su piel y, frente a ella, un rostro que le era familiar. Shawn la observaba alterado.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le espetó.

-De compras, ya te lo dije...

-¿Y las compras?- se apresuró a decir el moreno, cuya expresión denotaba que quería una explicación.

Eva elaboró rápido la respuesta, aunque bastante simple, pero lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

-No encontré nada que me gustase.

Shawn parpadeó y la incredulidad se dibujó en su cara.

-¿Por qué me mientes?

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?- rebatió la chica, y su pregunta calló a Shawn. Eva exhaló un suspiro y agregó antes de poder ser interrogada de nuevo.- En fin... ¿Has visto a Julia?

-No.- a la negación la siguió un gesto pensativo- Ahora que lo dices, no sé nada de ella desde que llegamos.- quedaron en silencio.

A Eva aquello le pareció extraño, pero no le dio más importancia cuando advirtió a su amiga acercándose.

-¡Mirad lo que he comprado!- exclamó la rubia nada más llegar, y señaló uno muñeco que sostenía en la palma de la mano que al poco tiempo hizo una reverencia y recitó: "Encantado de volver a verlos, Eva Laurens y Shawn Smith". Los nombrados fruncieron el ceño en señal de desconcierto.

-¡Es un maniquí de bienvenida! Lo dejas en la entrada de tu habitación y saluda a los invitados.- Shawn y Eva intercambiaron miradas. No era el primer trasto inútil que Julia compraba, pero prefirieron no mencionárselo.

Se despidieron de Hogsmeade al anochecer y juraron volver tan pronto como les fuera permitido. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, al contemplar el pueblo en la distancia sólo fueron capaces de advertir las luces navideñas como estrellas titilantes surcando la lejanía y su brillo se atenuándose a medida que continuaban el camino de vuelta. Los estudiantes, desconsolados, admiraron esa visión por última vez con un deje de añoranza; en Hogwarts los esperaba una dura semana de estudio.

Era cuestión de tiempo que el ambiente de júbilo y bonanza de los últimos días se desmoronase. Los exámenes parciales proyectaron una sombra de caos por todo el colegio, que culminó con el discurso de Dippet en el Gran Comedor acerca de la importancia de las calificaciones, en especial para los estudiantes que cursarían los TIMOS y los EXTASIS; cosa que ocasionó más de un chillido nervioso incontrolado e hizo desaparecer las sonrisas de quienes intentaban deshinibirse del estudio durante la hora de la comida.

Tras pasar el domingo intensamente absorta en su libro de Historia de la Magia, Eva se encaminó el lunes a primera hora hacia el aula del profesor Binns. Un tumulto de fechas, hechos pasados, batallas y guerras recorrían su cerebro a gran velocidad, de vez en cuando intercalándose y confundiéndose entre sí. La joven Ravenclaw tan sólo deseaba que los nervios no la traicionaran y fuera capaz de recordar al menos la mitad de lo que había estudiado.

El timbre sonó en el aula y los alumnos apuraron las últimas lineas en el pergamino antes de que éste desapareciera para colocarse sobre la mesa del profesor. Julia se mostró abatida cuando comentaron las preguntas del examen en la Sala Común, y Shawn parecía complacido. Eva, por su parte, no creía que fuera a sacar una nota muy alta. No le dio importancia, pues era la asignatura que más odiaba y durmió tranquila al pensar que lo peor ya había pasado.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy distintos. La ansiedad se reflejaba en todo el castillo. Podía verse en la mirada de aquel estudiante que acababa de tropezar con una armadura y se sobaba la cabeza sentado en el suelo, en la voz de las chicas que recitaban hechizos y la forma de realizarlos en una esquina del comedor, en la tez blanquecina de los novatos de primer año al pasar por los pasillos con los apuntes contra su pecho y la mente divagando entre miles de encantamientos, teorías y sortilegios. Las horas se hacían eternas; los minutos, interminables, y cada segundo se fraccionaba en pequeñas porciones de estrés inaguantable.

"Gracias a Dios"- celebró Eva al descorrer las cortinas permitiendo así que la tenue luz del sol irrumpiera en la habitación- "Por fin es viernes."

El último día de tortura. Una bendición. Así lo habían expresado los más optimistas, quienes ya hacían planes para celebrar el tan anhelado fin y centraban su antención en ellos en lugar de pensar en el último examen que aún les quedaba. Al día siguiente les otorgarían dos semanas de vacaciones que no animaban mucho a Eva. Las pasaría con sus padres, y bien sabía que la Navidad era su época del año preferida para discutir.

Shawn no bajó a desayunar, y no porque hubiera decidido dormir más de la cuenta. Llevaba despierto desde las cinco de la madrugada, con su manual de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sobre el escritorio junto a una libreta llena de nombres impronunciables. Eva y Julia tenían la mañana libre, y la primera, segura de que su amiga se uniría al grupo de los optimistas y tal vez olvidara que aún le quedaba una prueba por realizar, se dedicó a buscarla para obligarla a repasar hasta la última palabra. Pero llevaba veinte minutos dando vueltas y no había ni rastro de ella por ningún lugar. Finalmente, la encontró en el centro de el vestíbulo frente a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de la que acababan de salir los alumnos de Hufflepuff. Hablaba con una chica gruesa de rostro amable y pelo corto. Eva la reconoció como su prima Margaret.

-¡Pero Julia¡prometiste que nos veríamos en Navidad!- exclamaba ésta, decepcionada. Julia perdió la mirada un momento, como abstraída de la realidad. El brillo le volvió a los ojos de golpe y se incorporó.

-No. Debo preparar los exámenes.- afirmó con rotundidad- Los TIMOS son importantes.

-Sí, bueno, lo son... -corroboró Margaret, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan aplicada?

-Hola.- Eva intervino de repente y captó la atención de las dos chicas. Ambas le devolvieron el saludo.- Te estaba buscando.- prosiguió, mirando a Julia.

-Vale. Vamos a la Sala Común.- añadió ésta.

De camino, Eva reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de oír. No entendía por qué Julia y Margaret no podrían verse en vacaciones. Por mucho que su amiga deseara estudiar y decidiera no salir de su casa, seguramente harían una cena familiar donde estaría presente o alguna que otra reunión de ese estilo; a no ser que...

-Julia.- empezó la chica castaña- ¿Vas a quedarte en Hogwarts estas Navidades?

-Sí.-afirmó- Tengo miedo a suspender si no mejoro en algunas asignaturas.

Eva soltó una risita e inspeccionó la expresión de su amiga, cerciorándose de que no era una broma.

-Desde luego, el mundo está patas arriba- se burló, divertida.- Julia Bones estudiosa¿Qué más me falta por ver?

Ignoró la respuesta a ese comentario (un gesto obsceno), y subió el primer peldaño de las escaleras que las llevarían al quinto piso. Pronto sería la hora de cenar, lo que significaba que le quedaba menos tiempo de repaso antes del examen de Astronomía. Julia se dirigió a la clase de Adivinación al poco tiempo, no sin antes someterse a la rigurosa serie de preguntas sobre la asignatura que Eva le obligó a contestar. Bajó sola a la biblioteca y permaneció allí hasta que notó que el ruido de sus tripas alteraba el silencio estipulado y que la bibliotecaria no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Cenó con un planetario a un lado, observándolo entre mordisco y mordisco, junto a un alegre Shawn que compartía su felicidad con Julia. Tanto el uno como el otro habían terminado los exámenes, y sus gritos de alegría acabaron ocasionándole dolor de cabeza.

Los nervios la devoraban por dentro. Aún así, admitió alegrarse al comprobar en el reloj de salón sobre un mueble del Gran Comedor que pronto serían las nueve. El cielo lucía oscuro tras los inmensos ventanales, al igual que en el techo encantado, y empezaba a adivinarse el fulgor de algunas estrellas; de modo que subió a su habitación para memorizar los últimos datos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya eran más de las once. No tenía por qué esperar más, así que con la mochila cargada al hombro, se despidió de Shawn con un beso y salió en dirección a la torre de Astronomía.

Shawn mantuvo la vista fija en la puerta por segundos. El gesto de Eva había despertado en él una sensación de embelesamiento, y se paró a pensar en que tenía mucha suerte. Tal vez no fuera la chica más guapa de todo Hogwarts, pero tenía un encanto especial; quizás debido a su voz suave y a la vez llena de orgullo que impactaba con cada palabra y le hacía creer que llevaba la razón en todo, o en esa manera tan sútil de escabullirse cuando la situación no era de su agrado. No, por encima de esas cualidades, admiraba su sentido de la aventura, la decisión con la que afrontaba nuevos retos y el brillo en sus ojos cuando se topaba con alguno, aunque a veces lo reprimiera por miedo a desbaratar las cosas. No se arriesgaría en vano. En ese sentido, y Shawn se lo había planteado más de una vez, parecía una alumna de Gryffindor; una Gryffindor prudente.

Continuó observando la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió, y por ella pasó Julia, quien buscó impaciente un lugar donde acomodarse, y al verlo, se dejó caer a su lado.

-¿Qué tal el examen?- preguntó Shawn. Había tardado bastante en terminar, y no se hacía a la idea de lo que eso podía significar.

-Normal.- comentó mientras apoyaba una libreta sobre la mesa y se disponía a dibujar en ella. Más que dibujar, parecía estar trazando un laberinto sobre el papel. Deslizaba la pluma sin pensarlo, ensimismada, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en la pared. De pronto, recordó algo; dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y apartó el cuaderno.

-Por cierto.- inquirió con voz pausada.

-¿Sí?

Julia dudó un momento, pero enseguida contestó:

-Riddle me preguntó por ti. Creo que te está buscando.

Shawn se mantuvo en silencio. No había oído mal; Tom Riddle lo buscaba... ¿a él? Cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de algún tema relacionado con los prefectos, pero hasta donde él sabía, los turnos terminaban a las diez. Recordó de repente las burlas de los jugadores de Slytherin la mañana siguiente al baile de Navidad, y el mero recuerdo hizo resurgir la rabia en su interior. Le quedaba una cuenta pendiente con Riddle. Se encontraría con él, si así lo deseaba.

-Rondaba el segundo piso cuando lo vi- mencionó Julia, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Se levantó a continuación. Un vez de pie se estiró y seguidamente desapareció tras la entrada y continuó escaleras abajo. Julia meneó la cabeza, desconcertada, y se inmiscuyó de nuevo en el dibujo que había dejado inacabado.

La emoción del momento le hizo olvidar a Shawn que era casi medianoche, y que sin un permiso tenía prohibido vagar por el colegio a tan altas horas. Aún así no se preocupó demasiado; el conserje era un hombre viejo y medio ciego, aunque de oído muy fino; sólo debía asegurarse de no alzar demasiado la voz. Bajó los primeros dos tramos de escaleras con sigilo, apoyándose a la barandilla y sin utilizar magia. Al llegar al tercer piso y casi tropezar con una gárgola, concluyó que lo mejor sería hacer uso de un conjuro. Musitó la palabra "Lumos" y una burbuja de luz se posó sobre la punta de su varita. Mediante pasos cortos y cautelosos alcanzó los últimos peldaños y desembocó junto a la entrada de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

La calma absoluta le hizo pensar por un momento que tal vez se tratara de una broma. No se divisaba a nadie en el pasillo. Agarrando la varita con la mano izquierda y con la derecha apoyada contra la pared, avanzó paso a paso ignorando a los personajes de los cuadros que, molestos por la luz, le dirigían insultos a través del lienzo. Le pareció oír un chasquido y se alertó. Quieto y atento tras un muro, fue capaz de escuchar el goteo de agua a poca distancia; rítmico, casi armónico; y por primera vez en todo el recorrido se percató: estaba solo, visible, y por lo tanto, era vulnerable.

Con el corazón en un puño, se agazapó contra el muro y se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por la ira; pero de pronto le vino a la mente la imagen de Eva, sonriente ante el inminente peligro. La simple visión lo llenó de coraje, y con los nervios a flor de piel, se movió unos centímetros, lo suficiente para volver a encontrarse en el medio del pasillo. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados. A unas cuantas zancadas de él, una figura se erguía en el camino.

Shawn analizó al individuo que lo observaba y la lógica le hizo entender que se trataba de Riddle. Relajó los músculos al aceptar esa idea y se acercó más deprisa de lo que se había estado moviendo hasta entonces.

-¿Riddle?- entonó con cierto miedo en la voz. Tal vez estuviera equivocado.

-El mismo.

Una oleada de temor le invadió el cuerpo, y de repente, se sintió inmóvil. No sabía por qué, pero la situación lo incomodaba.

-Vale, por fin te ecuentro¿qué querías?

-Sígueme.

Confuso como estaba, Shawn vio a Riddle abrir la puerta en la que se había apoyado y entrar. Lo siguió hasta el interior y su desconcierto fue mayor al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraban: el baño de las chicas.

-Ehm... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Silencio- ordenó Tom- o nos oirá.

Shawn dedujo que hablaba de Myrtle, el fantasma que rondaba el baño. La probre chica había muerto hacía dos años, y sentía lástima por ella, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de aguantarla. La vena cotilla de Myrtle era conocida por todos.

-Oye Riddle- susurró- he venido aquí sólo porque tú me buscabas. Creo que merezco una explicación.

-Por supuesto.

Produciendo un chirrido, la puerta se movió sola hasta cerrarse. El "Lumos" de Shawn, casi extinguido, no mostraba más que una pequeña chispa que sólo alcanzaba a iluminar sus rostros en la penumbra. Las gotas seguían cayendo, retumbando el la cabeza del prefecto de Ravenclaw; y la tensión los rodeó. Clavó la mirada en la nuca del Slytherin, quien se mantenía sereno, calmado. De hecho, la situación no le incomodaba lo más mínimo, a pesar de estar a oscuras en un aseo a medianoche pudiendo ser encontrados y castigados. Un rayo de luna se colaba por la única ventana abierta y dibujaba una linea sobre un lavabo. Shawn se fijó en él. Era una obra bastante simple, grabada en piedra gris y acabada en unas pilas hondas con grifos de cobre. Contemplándolo, se olvidó por un momento de Riddle, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se percató de que él hacía lo mismo.

-Supongo que querrás saber el gran secreto de Laurens.

Ese último nombre lo dejó paralizado. Estaba casi seguro de que Eva escondía alguna cosa, pero no quería, se negaba a pensar que lo engañaba, o peor, que estaba en peligro y no quería preocuparlo. Sería típio de ella, siempre tan independiente. Sin evitarlo, dejó escapar un "sí" efusivo. No preguntó cómo lo sabía, ni por qué había decidido explicárselo. La presencia de Tom lo tenía hipnotizado, como fuera de sí. En el fondo queria creer que no debía confiar en él, pero algo lo impulsaba, no sabía el qué. Sus mente se nubló y se tornó confusa, como víctima de una droga extraña.

Seguidamente, Riddle fijó su vista en un lavabo y entornó los ojos en busca de algo. Pronto lo encontró. Paseó sus dedos por el lado izquierdo de uno de los grifos y Shawn pudo verlo con claridad. El grabado de una pequeña serpiente relucía tétricamente. A la luz de su ténue Lumos, daba la sensación de que la serpiente se movía. Unas palabras salieron de la boca de Riddle, aún de espaldas a Shawn. Más que palabras, parecían siseos, como quien arrastra la lengua demasiado al hablar. El Ravenclaw no podía dejar de admirar los extraños sucesos que estaban aconteciendo.

De repente, el grifo brilló con una luz blanca que lo cegó, y cuando recorbró la vista, el lavabo había desaparecido, dejando a la vista una enorme tubería por la que cabía perfectamente.

-Pasa.

Shawn no dudó. A pesar de que lo estaba arrastrando hacia un lugar inhóspito y oscuro, aunque oía los sollozos en el retrete de enfrente y la voz gritando entre ellos "¡No lo hagas!" Los gritos pasaron a un segundo plano y sus ojos enfocaron únicamente la tubería que tenía delante. Porque, de repente, nada más importaba.

El conducto lo arrastró hacia abajo como un tobogán, y al poco tiempo se desplomó contra el húmedo suelo de un tunel cuyo camino se alejaba serpenteando. Riddle apareció a su lado, cayendo graciosamente de pie. Se adelantó a él y giró la primera curva. Shawn reaccionó ante la palabra "ven"; se levantó y lo siguió por el pasadizo subterráneo. Aunque Tom andaba deprisa, no podría perderlo de vista, pues su varita emitía una luz dorada de gran potencia. Shawn avivó el paso y juntos cruzaron la última esquina y pararon ante una imponente pared de piedra ornamentada con dos serpientes entrelazadas; sus ojos eran esmeraldas.

Tom musitó de nuevo el silbido que había emitido en el baño de Myrtle. El sonido accionó las serpientes, que se alejaron dejando un hueco en la pared y se ocultaron a ambos lados. El heredero de Slytherin dio un paso al frente con altanería. Regresaba a su guarida, esta vez con un fin diferente; pero igual de despiadado.

La enorme sala lo acogió con agrado. Las lámparas que pendían de las inmensas columnas decoradas con serpientes prendieron fuego e iluminaron todos los rincones. Aún así, no llegaban a alumbrar el techo, de una altura colosal. Shawn entró tras Tom y juntos alcanzaron el centro de la estancia. Un molesto siseo les llegaba a los oídos, aumentando el volumen por momentos.

"Lo sé, estás hambriento... Pero a éste no puedes comértelo, tan sólo... Sí, eso es"- pronunció Riddle, aunque Shawn sólo escuchó más siseos.

-¡Finite incantatem!- dijo, esta vez en la lengua de ambos; y Shawn se desperezó, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño profundo.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!- gritó asustado mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor, con el pulso acelerado. Al ver a su acompañante, se sobresaltó- ¿¡Qué haces aquí¿Me has traído tú?

Riddle se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con gesto imperturbable, y al mirarlo, le dedicó una mirada fría, carente de emociones. Otro siseo salió de su boca y Shawn quedó paralizado. Algo tras él se deslizaba produciendo un sonido desagradable. Se arrastraba con rapidez, restregándose pesadamente. No podía huír. Con la mirada fija en el suelo, Shawn atisbó cómo una sombra alargada se iba acercando cada vez más, hasta que su cuerpo y el de la sombra se fundieron en uno; y el terror se apoderó de él. Con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad alarmante y los ojos desorbitados, reprimió un grito desesperado al percibir el movimiento de la criatura flexionando el gigantesco cuerpo por encima de su cabeza, hasta que por fin la bestia logró cruzar sus ojos ambarinos con los de él. El impacto ahogó sus gritos. Sintió frío al instante, y los globos oculares se le congelaron. Seguidamente el rostro, el torso, las piernas, y finalmente, lasyemas de los dedos y la punta de las uñas. Su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo provocando un golpe seco. No había vida tras sus ojos petrificados.

-Adiós sangre sucia- se mofó Tom, y su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa perversa.

Estaba muerto.

* * *

Este capítulo me quedó algo largo xD. Es que quería llegar a este último punto. Lo sé, soy mala; bueno, en realidad no, pero desde un principio supe que Shawn debía morir.

Me inspiré un poco en Cedric para crearlo; el novio atento, prefecto, amable... aunque eso no quiere decir que sean iguales. Shawn es (era TT) orgulloso, algo impulsivo a veces y bastante celoso. Le gustaba destacar, pero no con mala intención como es el caso de Tom; él era buen chico, pero no se fiaba de los extraños. Una persona de pocas y buenas amistades.

He añadido esta descripción porque ya que nos hemos despedido de él... (o yo sola, no sé xD).

Bueno, en todo caso, dedico este comentario al alma de Shawn, que en paz descanse.

Por Shawn Smith. Amén.

(Insisto, es la falta de sueño... no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta).

Ahora sí... ¿Alguien envía un review en honor de esta horrible pérdida? (cof,cofmalapersona,cof,cof; usandoaShawnparaobtenerreviews,cof,cof)


	10. Sangre

**Escalera hacia la muerte **

Capítulo 10: Sangre

Tom subía las escaleras aprisa. Su respiración era tranquila, su paso firme y confiado, y en su mente, pensamientos, deseos y conjeturas chocaban entre sí como un mar turbulento contra los acantilados. El ruido que pudiera hacer no le preocupaba en absoluto, si alguien lo encontraba ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa. No era momento para reflexionar ni ser precavido; no entonces, cuando la excitación le recorría cada poro de la piel. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa vil, a conjunto con la frialdad que emanaban sus ojos oscuros, y el rojo se proyectó en su mirada como gotas de sangre esparciéndose progresivamente, surcando los iris negros hasta casi alcanzar la retina.

El pasillo se extendía más allá de lo que era capaz de adivinar a simple vista, sumido en las tinieblas de la noche. A medida que iba alejándose por el angosto pasaje, dejando atrás esculturas grotescas, cuadros de paisajes idílicos e infinidad de candelabros a punto de extinguirse, imágenes de las últimas horas le llegaron a la cabeza como trazos uniformes que se intensificaban y atenuaban dando paso a la escena siguiente. Aquello logró agrandar su júbilo interior. Lo había matado, sí; y además sin complicaciones.

Un simple imperius no verbal y lo tenía en el bote. Fácil, sólo tuvo que distraerlo pronunciando el nombre de su novia. A duras penas logró extinguir la carcajada que por poco escapó de su boca. Había sido tan patético al caer en su trampa, tan ingenuo, que más que risa bien podía producirle pena; y no por el hecho de su muerte, desde luego.

"Estúpidos sangre sucia, será verdad que sois inferiores"- repuso para sus adentros sin el mínimo respeto.

Nunca se había planteado si las afirmaciones de los demás Slytherin acerca de ellos eran verdaderas o una forma de ponderar la pureza de sangre, pero tampoco le importaba. Él sólo sabía que odiaba a los muggles y a todo lo que se le pareciera, y si éstos sufrían, perfecto, y si desaparecían de la faz de la tierra, maravilloso. Shawn fue víctima con un fin determinado; que fuera sangre sucia aumentó el placer de realizar la tarea, pero no era estrictamente necesario. Ese nuevo logro colmó sus esperanzas. Las piezas del puzzle se unían con maestría a un simple movimiento de su mano, y la puerta a sus deseos estaba a un empujón de abrirse y mostrarle las riquezas que encerraba. Lo sabía, y estaba orgulloso de ello, pero necesitaba algo más. Diversión tras la emoción que irradiaba su ser, acción después de haber atendido cómo el basilisco arrancaba hasta el último atisbo de la vida de Shawn Smith, voracidad, al haber contemplado su cuerpo inerte tendido en el suelo de la Cámara Secreta. Una luz le dio a entender que estaba llegando al final, y pudo vislumbrar la pared lisa y gris iluminada por una vela. Había llegado a su destino, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

Eva terminó el examen de Astronomía demasiado tarde. La hora se le había hecho excepcionalmente corta; los minutos la consumían, las palabras se le atascaban en la pluma y sólo era capaz de esbozar líneas sin sentido sobre el pergamino con un pulso difícil de dominar. Logró calmar su extraño comportamiento e intentó dejar de sudar; los ojos le brillaban con intensidad, y sin saber por qué, le escocían. Los cerró y trató de ser un poco más racional, pensar en los astros y sus trayectorias, concentrarse en la asignatura. La parálisis mental no desapareció del todo, pero aún así consiguió acabar los suficientes ejercicios para asegurarse al menos un aprobado. Avergonzada de sí misma, y comprobando que era la última en abandonar el aula, le entregó el examen a la profesora, que le dirigió una mirada preocupada a la que contestó con una sonrisa y un "estaba repasando" para justificar el retraso.

Al golpe de la puerta al cerrarse lo siguió un incómodo silencio. Jamás se había sentido tan atemorizada en Hogwarts, y lo comprobó cuando al divisar el final de las escaleras, el terror le recorrió las venas. Tan sólo era oscuridad y unos cuantos peldaños que bajar, nada a lo que no se hubiera enfrentado anteriormente, pero se sentía extraña, como si un corriente frío le hubiera helado la sangre. La inquietud se intensificaba a cada segundo, y pronto fue capaz de oír el palpitar de su corazón haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Agobiada por la inestabilidad en sí misma, se dio prisa en bajar la laga escalinata en forma de espiral, presa del mareo a cada vuelta de esquina. Su mano se deslizó velozmente por la barandilla durante largos minutos, el cansancio se hizo presente bajo su piel; sofocada por el agotamiento, por la rapidez en que había llegado al final, pero sobretodo a causa del miedo irracional que se había apoderado de ella desde la hora anterior y del que no podía deshacerse de ningún modo.

Apareció en el hall de entrada. La silueta de la inmensa puerta de madera, divisable en la oscuridad, se le antojó un obstáculo. Repentinamente, ansió salir de allí, adentrarse en el bosque y esconderse entre los matorrales y la maleza poblados por toda clase de criaturas extrañas. Una voz lejana le gritaba al oído "corre, vete", y le hubiera hecho caso de no ser por la sensatez que la caracterizaba. No, su obligación era subir a la Sala Común y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Con un deje de preocupación en el rostro y la impresión de estar tomando el camino equivocado, ascendió hasta el vestíbulo del primer piso, coronado por el escudo de Hogwarts, en cuyos bordes estaba escrita la frase "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus", o lo que era lo mismo, "Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido". Sabias palabras, que al recordarlas, aumentaron su miedo interno. Recorrió la primera antesala y se perdió a través de un conjunto de columnas que desprendían un fulgor blanquecino. Se asustó del ruido de sus propios pasos resonando en las paredes.

"¿Desde cuando soy tan miedosa?"- quiso saber. No halló respuesta.

Llegó a la segunda planta, y avanzó hasta que una súbita opresión en el pecho la hizo parar en seco. Acompasando la respiración con sus latidos acelerados, giró lentamente la cabeza. A través del mechón que le había caído sobre su ojo derecho, advirtió a escasos metros de ella la puerta del baño de Myrtle. El sonido que producía al moverse era desgarrador; se desplazaba unos centímetros hacia dentro, y a continuación hacia fuera. La oscilación la hipnotizó por momentos, hasta que concluyó que era una estupidez quedarse allí plantada. Presa de un escalofrío, procuró no mirar esa puerta al pasar por su lado y se adentró en el pasadizo que la conduciría al piso siguiente, y al siguiente, y finalmente la quinta planta se presentó ante sus ojos.

Suspiró aliviada por haber llegado, aunque la tensión de su cuerpo no se correspondía con ese suspiro. La Sala Común no estaba lejos, y hasta donde sabía, ningún loco con un garfio la perseguía por el colegio, así que, se aseguró a sí misma, no había motivo para temer. Una vez frente a la entrada, antes de golpear la superficie de lisa piedra, paró un momento a escuchar su alrededor. Un sonido se había colado en sus oídos y no adivinaba el qué. Una brisa fresca le enfrió las mejillas. Así que era eso, sólo el aire entrando por alguna abertura.

Dio media vuelta y lo comprobó. Las estrellas salpicaban el hueco que dejaba el ventanal abierto, medio escondido tras la pared que ocultaba el inicio del pasillo que minutos antes había tomado. Se fijó en que algo tapiaba parte de la ventana, y entornó los ojos tratando de descubrir lo que era. Se acostumbró a la oscuridad y fue capaz de percibirlo: el perfil de una figura humana contra el alféizar, tan quieta que podría haberse tratado de una estatua; la espalda apoyada, una pierna estirada, la otra doblada y un brazo posado sobre ésta última. Eva abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y el terror la carcomió por dentro. La figura advirtió su mirada, de un salto cayó de pie en el suelo, con la agilidad de un gato, y dio unos pasos en dirección a ella. Un fulgor rojizo destelló de la nada y Eva sólo supo que debía correr.

Tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitían, intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies que propinaban golpes en el suelo y el sonido retumbaba fuerte en la distancia. Sin mirar atrás, aunque notaba la presencia del chico acercándose cada vez más. Sin distinguir bien el castillo a causa de la negrura, se adelantó por el primer pasadizo que encontró, desesperada por alcanzar una salida, horrorizada por la situación en la que se encontraba; y exhalaba, inhalaba, palpitaba, jadeaba y sollozaba interiormente. No podía ser real; una pesadilla como aquellas que frecuentemente alteraban su sueño, de eso debía tratarse. Quería creerlo, pero la esperanza por encontrar refugio era más fuerte. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y continuó avanzando, más rápido, hasta que se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Una pared bloqueaba el camino, y ella no era un fantasma para poder atravesarla.

Paralizada por un terror infernal, se quedó parada con las manos reclinadas contra la pared, rezando para que ocurriera un milagro y la salvara. Sin embargo, eso era tan improbable como que fuera capaz de traspasar el muro, y su perseguidor se le acercó por la espalda mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si así fuera a conseguir que desapareciera. No llevaba la varita encima, pues estaba prohibida en los exámenes de Astronomía.

"Mierda"- musitó, y al sentir más cerca a Tom, el pánico llenó su mente de horribles posibilidades.

La volteó con tanta fuerza que la chica cayó al suelo, sin abrir los ojos aún. Él se arrodillo al instante, se inclinó sobre su cara y sus respiraciones se sincronizaron mientras apretaba las muñecas de la chica contra la pared. Ella quiso gritar, pero al igual que en las pesadillas, su voz se ahogó en un aullido interno atragantado al final de la garganta. Estaba aprisionada y no podía escapar, ni siquiera gritar.

-¿No desearías ahora estar de mi lado?- le escupió sus palabras al oído, y Eva abrió los ojos de golpe y los entornó como gesto de odio. Por fin Tom Riddle le mostraba su verdadera identidad.- ¡Estúpida!- bramó Riddle, y con una mano le agarró el mentón y lo colocó a la altura de su nariz. De esa forma, ella pudo observar su semblante en todo su esplendor, la expresión mezquina reflejada más allá de esos ojos color sangre, abominables, que incitaban a retroceder, se clavaban como agujas y revelaban la crueldad de su alma, oculta tras sus hermosas facciones. Un demonio; un maldito y repugnante demonio.

Tom acercó el rostro de la chica aún más al suyo en un ademán dominante. Su gesto, el brillo de odio en su mirada, el temblor del labio inferior; todo ello le producía satisfacción. Rió enardecido y a Eva le recordó a los pequeños diablos que decoraban las iglesias. Juntó su frente con la de ella y la Ravenclaw se estremeció. Era divertido, pensaba Tom. Tremendamente divertido.

-¿Tienes miedo?- se mofó ante su asustada presencia. Eva se estremeció, y en su estado de profunda desesperación trató de apartar la mirada hacia el techo, pero le era imposible evitar la imagen del heredero de Slytherin, que eclipsaba su visión con la cara tan pegada a la suya que a duras penas alcanzaba a respirar, y todo el aire que podía inspirar contenía esa mezcla entre menta fría y licor caliente que desprendía su aliento feroz y le contaminaba los pulmones.-¿Te intimida mi presencia?

Estaba a punto de desfallecerse; pero la curiosidad, impulsada por su carácter aventurero innato, produjeron el efecto contrario. Se mantuvo más despierta que nunca.

Un mechón azabache cubrió un ojo de Tom cuando inclinó la cabeza, de modo que dejó de observar fijamente a Eva, y ella lo agradeció; sin embargo no podía saber de qué forma la atemorizaría esta vez. La respuesta fue súbita, directa y realmente inesperada. Riddle le sujetó el mentón de nuevo y descargó su cabeza contra la pared con nula delicadeza. A continuación le mordió el labio. Hincó sus dientes impetuosamente, se regodeó clavándole las uñas en los hombros a través de la túnica, lamió la sangre que brotaba de su boca, y sorbió cada pequeña gota con movimientos que podrían confundirse con besos apasionados.

Eva temblaba de ira y humillación, pero nada podía hacer para liberarse de la sombra que se había cernido sobre ella, como un depredador acechando su presa. Abandonó sus labios, dejando en ellos pequeños surcos que emanaban aún el líquido caliente, y bajó lentamente hacia su cuello. Se había fijado en esa parte de su cuerpo una vez, pero jamás pretendió observarla desde tan cerca. Su yugular palpitaba inquieta. La recorrió con un dedo y Eva se sobresaltó. Tom ensanchó su sonrisa mostrando una hilera de dientes ensangrentados, que la chica percibió bajo la cascada de cabello que le ocultaba los ojos y le ensombrecía el rostro, turbado por la malicia. Mordió con énfasis de forma gutural, con saña, como un perro hambriento. Le traspasó la piel y le provocó un alarido de dolor. Más sangre derramada, más heridas de su parte.

Paró. Se apartó de su cuello, aunque siguió estando cerca, demasiado cerca. Eva no sabía qué esperar, ofuscada y al borde de la angustia. Finalmente, Tom alzó el rostro. La quietud del entorno los rodeó, y la Ravenclaw logró zarandearse un poco. Pero antes de que pudiera incorporarse, las manos de Riddle la asieron y la inmovilizaron contra la pared, mientras que su boca se posaban muy cerca de uno de sus oídos, casi rozándolo.

-Estás marcada, Laurens.- sentenció, arrastrando las palabras como una serpiente- No lo olvides- finalizó.

Sin más dilaciones, se levantó; y tras deleitarse contemplando la deplorable visión de Eva magullada y aterrada en un rincón, tomando aire con dificultad, se alejó con calma, su figura perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Eva lo odió entonces como nunca creyó poder odiar a nadie, y sus ojos, sus gestos, su tacto y palabras quedaron grabados en un rincón inaccesible de su memoria, al que solamente recurría cuando necesitaba una razón para seguir luchando contra la maldición de su familia. Aún así, su subconsciente no lo olvidó tan fácilmente, y más de una noche extrajo esas imágenes y las incluyó en la mitad de un sueño agitado, y eso era algo contra lo que Eva no podía luchar.

* * *

Bueno... 

Ha quedado un poco... Bueno, no sé xD No estaba muy convencida de esa parte, pero quería un encuentro en el que Tom demostrara toda su maldad (aunque corto). En teoría este iba a ser el final del capítulo nueve, pero se extendió demasiado y pensé que sería mejor dejarlo en un capítulo aparte. Ha quedado corto, pero me apetecía que terminara aquí (además, el capítulo anterior fue más largo de lo que suelo escribirlos, así que supongo que es una forma de contrarrestarlo... yo yo mis excusas.)

Y... ahora que has llegado hasta aquí¿No me dejarías un review?


	11. Frío hogar

_Primero... ¡Lo siento mucho por la tardanza! Pero aquí estoy con el capítulo fresquito y listo para ser leído xD. Debería estar haciendo otras cosas pero ahora mismo nada me apetece más que actualizar de una vez este fic (que ya toca). En fin... gracias a los que lo leáis por ser benevolentes conmigo y seguirlo a pesar de haber tardado tanto. Nada más._

* * *

**Escalera hacia la muerte**

Capítulo 11: Frío hogar 

Súbitamente, despertó.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y se perdieron al instante en la blancura del techo de la enfermería. A su alrededor, el rumor de la calma se esparcía en forma de un ténue y sepulcral silencio, apenas quebrado por el silbido del viento en el exterior; quietud que revelaba la ausencia de presencia humana en el resto de la sala.

Tumbada sobre el lecho, el edredón cubriendo su cuerpo- inquieto, sudoroso- y ocultando parcialmente la palidez de su piel, Eva no pudo evitar las imágenes que en su mente se disparaban como flashes de luz al compás de su sien palpitante. La impasibilidad en su rostro derivó gradualmente hacia la confusión, sorpresa, pavor; hasta que un dolor punzante en la cabeza le hizo perder el sentido un momento y se recostó contra la almohada, aturdida. Sin embargo, no logró deshacerse de las visiones que la atormentaron a partir de entonces.

Diferentes percepciones se unificaban y revolvían en torno a una única sensación: la agonía de un recuerdo que arrancaba a su paso todo rastro de felicidad. Cerró los ojos, resignada. No podía, no quería, se prohibía creer en la realidad de aquellos actos que estaba rememorando; así que trató de poner la mente en blano y se sumió en la falsa tranquilidad que le brindaba el sigiloso ambiente de la estancia.

Los sucesos acontecidos la noche anterior la dejaron en un estado de sopor extremo. La tensión acumulada durante el recorrido acelerado por los pasillos explotó en forma de angustia, horror, cuando postrada contra la pared del corredor -arrincodana, sin salida- advirtió la viperina mirada de Tom Riddle clavada en sus ojos grises y permaneció muda ante la tétrica visión de sus dientes perforándole la piel. Todavía temblaba al recordarlo.

Tras el abominable acto, Riddle se había largado como alma que lleva al diablo y la había dejado tirada, sola, malherida y asustada. Acopiándose de todo su valor, logró arrastrarse hasta la enfermería, tocar frenéticamente la puerta pues era incapaz de articular palabra, y aceptar los cuidados de una alarmada señorta Tracikousky que se limitó a curarla en lugar de pedir explicaciones. Agradeció ese hecho con alivio. No deseaba contar la verdad¿Quién iba a creerla?

Se acomodó sobre la cama y se sobó la frente antes de fijar la vista en la ventana. El sol se filtraba y dibujaba lineas luminosas sobre el pulcro suelo de mármol. Alzó la vista y comprobó la hora: las nueve y cuarto. Debía apresurarse.

Al incorporarse de un salto y topar con los pies desnudos sobre el frío pavimento se percató de que su estado físico era bueno. Se tocó el labio para comprobarlo, sin apreciar nada fuera de lo normal. Bajó hacia la barbilla y a continuación delineó el perfil de su cuello con la palma de la mano, tensa ante la posibilidad de guardar alguna marca de aquel recuerdo que le causaban tanta repulsión. Pulsó ligeramente uno de los lados y sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Nada, ni un rasguño. Estaba salvada.

Sin más dilaciones, se dio prisa en cruzar la puerta y atravesó los pasillos a grandes zancadas. Saltó los escalones de dos en dos, aprisa, y casi se estampó contra una estatua al franquear la última esquina y alcanzar finalmente el corredor que la llevaría a su destino. Entró en la Sala Común y subió la escalera velozmente, al borde de dar un traspiés en más de una ocasión. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas estruendorosamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pronunció una voz nada más entrar.

Eva se alarmó. No esperaba encontrar a nadie, pues suponía que los estudiantes que se quedaban en Hogwarts debían estar en el Gran Comedor despidiendo a los que se marchaban, como ocurría cada año . Dio media vuelta y se topó con la mirada castaña de su mejor amiga observándola desde un rincón.

-He salido a buscar un libro- improvisó y seguidamente se arrodilló para cerrar la maleta colocada frente a su cama. -¿Por casualidad has visto a Shawn?- continuó mientras forcejeaba para terminar de correr la cremallera.

Julia no contestó, tan sólo negó con la cabeza con aire despreocupado; Eva no insistió. Una vez cerrada la maleta, Eva se levantó directa a la salida, pero antes de cruzar la puerta un pensamiento le hizo parar en seco. Dio media vuelta de inmediato.

-Casi lo olvido- repuso, hurgando en el bolsillo de su túnica- ¡felices fiestas!- y de él extrajo un objeto cuadrado envuelto en papel de regalo rojo que entregó a su amiga. Julia quedó anonadada.

-Pero... yo aún no...- titubeó, entre sorprendida y avergonzada- ¡No tenías por qué!- finalmente exclamó, explotando así su frustración.

Eva ladeó una sonrisa.

-Vas a pasar la Navidad estudiando, es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti.

Un abrazo como respuesta puso fin a la conversación y Eva salió finalmente de la Sala Común directa al andén que la llevaría de vuelta casa.

OoOoOo

El frío, silencioso e inmutable, colmaba sus sentidos. Helaba la ira, comprimía la ambición y escondía las tinieblas de sí mismo bajo la falsa benevolencia que destilaban sus ojos oscuros. La frenética necesidad de mostrarse tal y como era, de poder, sumisión, temor y sangre, fue complacida en unos instantes que le brindó la noche. Pero se acabó y fue suficiente. De vuelta a su serenidad habitual, Tom Riddle merodeaba por los pasillos de un tren abarrotado de carcajadas, villancicos y voces risueñas que hacían presente la alegría en cada rincón. Navidad, época de júbilo, espléndida etapa de felices sueños cumplidos.

"Navidad"- repitió para sus adentros con un deje repulsivo.

Cómo la odiaba.

Y la Pascua, y el verano. Vacaciones, la ilusión del estudiante, el periodo esperado por todos y cada uno de sus compañeros allí reunidos. Pero¿Qué dirían si lo supieran?

Tom Riddle en un asqueroso y mugriento orfanato muggle; un Slytherin conviviendo con tales criaturas, carentes de una habilidad tan básica como lo era la magia. El verdadero descendiente de Salazar Slytherin recluído en aquel recóndito y repugnante lugar.

Su vida en mil pedazos de grises mañanas, polvo en los cristales y el pegajoso olor a humedad colándose en su nariz bajo los escasos rayos de sol que dejaba filtrar la suciedad de la ventana. Tardes monótonas contando los segundos, los brazos sobre una mesa vieja y el vigilante controlando sus acciones. Noches en vela con un libro de magia entre las manos y la mente alerta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor mientras su mirada degustaba anhelante el dulce sabor a libertad.

Quitando esas escasas horas perdidas en mitad de la madugada, la vida de Tom en el orfanato era un auténtico calvario. Y pobre de quien, accidental o intencionadamente, contribuyera a empeorar su estancia en aquel lugar: no sería el primero, ni tampoco el último, en sufrir las consecuencias que su ira acarreaba. Porque Tom allí estaba amargado y su orgullo más apaciguado de lo normal, pero a pesar de todo, Tom seguía siendo Voldemort. Porque un ambiente hostil no era suficiente para someter al futuro Señor Tenebroso.

Lentamente Riddle fue abandonando sus pensamientos y en el proceso oyó una voz. Inquieta y ligeramente temblorosa, como temerosa de conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que tan repetidamente formulaba. Sabía bien a quién pertenecía, por eso Tom sonrió.

-¿De verdad que no lo has visto?- inquirió por enésima vez Laurens a un prefecto de Ravenclaw que negó efusivamente.

El rostro de Eva se contrajo involuntariamente a causa de los nervios y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de abatimiento. Reprimió un gemido histérico antes de dar la cara a un chico de séptimo en quien por un momento vio la salvación.

-¡Prewet! tú sí... ¿Verdad que has visto a Shawn Smith?

Prewet frunció el ceño, extrañado de ser él a quien Eva se dirigía. Analizó por unos segundos la persona nombrada y cuando por fin la hubo asociado a un rostro contestó la pregunta.

-Lo siento, creo que no me he cruzado con él¿has probado en el vagón de los prefectos?- resolvió antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de un compartimento.

Eva quedó anclada en el suelo en ese preciso instante, su mirada fija, inexpresiva, en la madera de la puerta recién cerrada. El frío recorrió su espalda y la invadió velozmente, le alcanzó la cabeza y se apoderó de su mente. Sus temores retumbaron, hirientes, y colmaron cada poro de su piel. El miedo invadió su expresión y el ambiente se tornó oscuro de repente; lejano, como si ella formara parte de un universo alterno sumido en las penumbras y un único resquicio dejara adivinar la luz en la distancia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, notó el vacío en su interior. Un vacío insano, asfixiante y devastador. La certeza de estar en lo correcto en sus más agónicas conclusiones. Una nube de desolación cubriendo todo atisbo de vitalidad.

Aquello representó la mirada de Riddle, intensa, desde una esquina. Permaneció intacta durante segundos en su memoria, tal vez minutos. Una mirada victoriosa que sólo podía aguardar un significado: perdición. Para rematar la jugada, Tom esbozó una sonrisa y Eva comprendió, finalmente, que estaba acorralada.

OoOoOo

Había pasado una semana desde que la desaparición de Shawn se declaró oficial. Desde luego, Hogwarts no pasó por alto su responsabilidad en el caso: la dirección, encargados y profesores removieron cielo y tierra para buscar al joven Ravenclaw, de quien todos guardaban buenos recuerdos. Desgraciadamente, todo intento fracasó.

"Sin noticias del joven desaparecido" rezaba El Profeta en letra negrita sobre la primera página aquella mañana. Junto al texto se apreciaban las imágenes de una pareja de mediana edad y aspecto desolado; el marido sujetando a su encolerizada mujer con fingida calma, apenas controlando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y que en la fotografía siguiente desbordaban hasta extinguirse sobre el hombro tembloroso de la señora Smith. Eva lanzó el periódico al suelo en un acto de ira incontrolada, se dejó caer bruscamente sobre la cama y de nuevo lloró desconsolada.

Jamás se consideró una persona sensible y el llanto nunca había sido propio de ella; sin embargo, la crudeza de la situación la modificó interiormente hasta el punto en que su vida pasó a limitarse a llorar, apenas comer y dormir.

Porque Shawn lo fue todo. Su compañero, su amigo, su novio. La persona en quien respaldarse cuando el mundo le daba la espalda y en aquellos momentos puntuales en los que su seguridad la abandonaba, haciéndola sentir sola y desprotegida. Noble, orgulloso, protector, altivo... irremplazable. Y se había esfumado, dejando un hueco en su interior. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y sumieron en un estado de debilidad absoluta, y debilidad era lo último que necesitaba en su situación.

No olvidaba a Riddle. Sus ojos, sus actos, sus palabras. Él estaba implicado, estaba segura: su mirada lo delató. Porque él quiso delatarse y lo sabía. Fue una burla, una forma de demostrar superioridad, su dominio de la situación. Con ella quiso decir: "No te esfuerces. He ganado. No puedes vencerme". Quiso derrumbarla y lo consiguió.

Porque ella era un peón más, una pieza del montón a la espera de que Tom la seleccionara y colocara en el lugar correspondiente para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

"¿Qué tendrá en mente?"- en ocasiones se preguntaba; y una frase siempre se manifestaba, murmurante, en su cabeza.

_"la diadema la quiero para mí"_

Pero no lo entendía. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba¿Inteligencia extraordinaria? Riddle no la necesitaba. Su carácter práctico lo alejaba de todo aquello que no fuera de vital importancia. Era selecto, minucioso y astuto, así que Eva no atinaba a entender por qué se interesaba tanto en un objeto tan poco útil para él. Fuera cual fuera su misión, la estaba realizando con una sutileza impresionante.

Además de aquello, existía otro hecho a tener en cuenta: la maldición de las Ravenclaw. Hasta entonces había sido la respuesta a todas sus dudas, y aún entonces le servía para explicar las cuestiones que de otra forma se le antojarían inexplicables. De todas formas, le costaba hacerse a la idea de la veracidad de todo aquello, y muchas veces se sorprendía pensando que no era más que una suposición imprecisa o simplemente equivocada, cuando todo parecía apuntar lo contrario.

Extinguidas sus lágrimas, Eva se estiró sobre el mullido colchón sin apartar la vista del techo. Ya no sentía tristeza, ni siquiera ira, tan sólo un profundo sentimiento de resignación. Cerró los ojos.

El monótono tic-tac del reloj despertador acompasaba sus recuerdos desde un rincón de su cuarto. Oscuridad que inundaba, solemne, la larga extensión de un corredor vacío. Pasos. Resonaban fríos, huecos, pero indudablemente cerca; cada vez más cerca. Los pasos se acentuaron. Irrumpían fuerte sobre el suelo; anunciaban, gritaban, aullaban su presencia. Una figura humana se manifestó ante ella y los pasos simplemente dejaron de sonar. Se oyó un golpe, y un "tic", otro golpe, y un "tac"; y el chasquito de la puerta le hizo incorporarse y permanecer atenta a su movimiento, hasta que pudo comprobar la identidad de la persona que la observaba al otro lado del umbral. Suspiró con alivio.

-La cena está lista- enunció la señora Laurens, dedicando a su hija una mirada comprensiva.

Eva se levantó y siguió a su madre escaleras abajo agradecida por su comportamiento, ya que a pesar de haber advertido el matiz rojizo de su rostro, decidió no hacer comentarios y se conformó con mostrarle su preocupación mediante la expresión de su cara. Mucho se temía, sin embargo, que su padre no sería capaz de actuar de la misma forma.

OoOoOo

Una densa capa de niebla coronaba la cumbre del edificio. Difuminaba el tejado rojo y puntiagudo, la silueta de la torre más alta, las chimeneas; imperceptibles entre la humareda, y las decenas de caras curiosas asomadas a las ventanas de la planta más alta. Un cúmulo de narices en movimiento, haciéndose hueco entre la multitud de ojos atentos, murmullos de asombro y voces agitadas ordenando silencio. Niños de todas las edades ansiosos por romper, de alguna forma, la rutina en la que sus vidas se veían envueltas desde su llegada a aquel lugar triste y apagado.

Pero la niebla no era un impedimento para que Tom descubriera sus identidades: se encargaría de ellos más adelante. Con paso firme cruzó la verja oxidada que separaba matorrales silvestres alimentados por la lluvia de la explanada de césped húmedo y recién cortado. El contraste entre la vieja verja y el césped impecable siempre despertaba en él su lado más sarcástico.

Oyó un ruido seco, y al darse la vuelta se topó con el rostro hinchado y surcado en sudor de Rob, el fornido encargado del equipaje. Al mirarlo, Rob se sintió amenzado y entornó sus pequeños e iracundos ojos en una mezcla entre altanería y miedo interno. Pronto recuperó su bravuconería habitual y no miró a Tom al hablar, para así poder expresarse con mayor tranquilidad.

-¿Qué se supone que llevas ahí dentro?- inquirió con desdén, señalando su maleta- ¿una cadáver?

Aunque Rob no pudo verlo, las comisuras de la boca de Tom se ensancharon fugazmente ante el comentario, pero para cuando el hombre hubo decidido darse la vuelta, aquel pequeño gesto había desaparecido.

OoOoOo

Tom abrió despacio el maletín oscuro. Lentamente desplegó ambas partes sobre el suelo envejecido, a punto de crujir por el peso sostenido. La luz titilante de la bombilla iluminaba tenuemente su rostro, delineaba el perfil arrodillado frente a la cama y los dos brazos reposando a cada lado de su cuerpo. Mechones azabache desbordaban sobre su frente y le ensombrecían la mirada; encendida y siniestra, fiel evocadora de un instante pasado al escrutar minuciosamente la figura humana extendida ante él. El cadáver de Shawn Smith, inmóvil como una estatua, parecía observarlo con los ojos vidriosos y expresión aterrorizada.

No había podido abandonarlo. La Cámara de los Secretos era el escondite perfecto, eso estaba claro; pero el basilisco no podía considerarse un guardián de confianza. A los dos minutos de haberse largado se lo hubiera zampado sin pensarlo, pues aquel monstruo actuaba así, por instinto. Que obedeciera las órdenes de Tom se debía a que había sido lo suficientemente atento para identificarlo como el descendiente de su antiguo amo y creador. Después de todo, hablaba parsel y había logrado deslizarse hasta su guarida secreta, así que no le fue difícil llegar a aquella conclusión.

Tom no le tenía cariño alguno a la serpiente. Era un arma más, un elemento facilitador de sus planes; ni siquiera su aliado. A Lestrange tal vez sí podía considerarlo como tal; le había confiado una tarea importante y por el momento no le estaba fallando. Smith fue una víctima irremediable, un sacrificio necesario. Y Eva... Eva era la pieza clave de su próxima victoria.

Las ideas se enlazaban armoniosamente en su cabeza, un laberinto de caminos que llevaban a un claro final. Según sus cálculos, faltaba poco. El último acontecimiento estaba a punto de suceder, y cuando éste ocurriera, el resto no sería más que un juego de niños. La excitación le recorría los dedos y la palma de la mano mientras que su mente dibujaba, optimista, el lejano lugar al que debería dirigirse una vez hubiera hecho los preparativos adecuados. Debía reconocer que últimamente se sentía más capaz que nunca.

Ensimismado en sus propias cavilaciones, Tom alcanzó a oír el sonido resonante de la campana que anunciaba la cena. De un golpe cerró el maletín de nuevo, lo arrastró hasta el armario de puertas abiertas y lo introdujo en su interior con sumo cuidado, colocándolo entre el incontable número de objetos, en su mayoría brillantes y de un valor innegable, que colmaban el recinto. Su colección. Y Tom percibió en sí mismo aquella menuda apariencia que con frecuencia inundaba sus sueños; de aspecto sublime aunque escuálido y ojeroso. Orgulloso y audaz: un principe harapiento y mezquino. Inocencia corrompida por la exquisitez del poder. Sus sueños infantiles en un armario empotrado.

Alejó de él las memorias y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, a sabiendas que nadie irrumpiría en ella si era lo suficientemente prudente. El rostro angelical de Hopkins no volvió a ser el mismo después de que sus ojos se posaran, curiosos, en el agujero de la cerradura; ahora una bonita cicatriz surcaba su mejilla derecha y el pavor se inyectaba en su mirada cada vez que se cruzaba inevitablemente con la de él por los pasillos. Pobre niña tonta.

Mark Kent y Louis Ryan tampoco guardaban un buen recuerdo. Rememoró la noche en la que los dos jóvenes traviesos, conocidos por sus pataleos y artimañas, se aventuraron a subir las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Riddle, ambos sonrientes y emocionados. Sin embargo, su incursión terminó en el penúltimo peldaño: las marcas que lucían en los codos, frente y rodillas daban cuenta de ello. Como resultado, no volvieron a turbar la intimidad de Tom.

Evocó también la situación vivida aquella misma mañana, mientras maquinaba diversas formas de intimidación, todas ellas plausibles. Cada vez que Tom llegaba al orfanato, los accidentes se multiplicaban inexplicablemente.

OoOoOo

Persephone Laurens observaba a su hija desde la otra punta de la mesa. De reojo, atinó a vislumbrar su figura casi intacta, su movimiento limitado al golpeteo del tenedor sobre el plato todavía lleno. Acumulando todo indicio de paciencia en su interior, la mujer reprimió el impulso de levantarse y abrazarla, correr a su lado y susurrarle al oído que ella la comprendía, que entendía su situación y, en menor medida, también deseo expresarle que tal vez ella fuera, en parte, la culpable.

No entendía el por qué, exactamente, sólo que la intuición así se lo dictaba. Últimamente el excepticismo que durante décadas dominó su persona y la obligó a no caer en suposiciones imposibles se hallaba al borde de la extinción. "Coincidencias", quería creer. Pero eran demasiadas.

Ahora su marido la escrutaba con un deje de inquietud en los ojos azules, tan predecibles que en ocasiones se le antojaban aburridos. Harold buscó la complicidad en ella, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta de siempre: impasibilidad, un "haz lo que quieras" en su gesto aquiescente; y sin urgar en el verdadero mensaje que aguardaban sus acciones, Harold demostró nuevamente que la serenidad no era su punto fuerte. En un torpe movimiento, abrió las manos soltando así los cubiertos a una altura suficiente para que impactaran ruidosamente contra el mantel, y tanto Eva como su madre dieron un respingo sobre el asiento y voltearon en dirección al hombre que se mantenía erguido, impaciente.

-¡No lo aguanto más!- expresó Harold, la irritación expandiéndose en su rostro.- Eva- enunció en un golpe de voz- deja de jugar con la comida y pruébala de una vez¿me oyes?

Pero Eva ni siquiera se inmuto. Contuvo la mirada clavada en aquella de matiz diferente al suyo, que en ocasiones reflejaba su lado más impulsivo. No en aquel momento. La tensión se hizo presente entre ambos; tan frágil, que apenas duró unos segundos.

-Harold- empezó Persephone con calma- no la presiones, te tengo dicho que...

-¿Y qué pretendes conseguir, Seph¡Mírala!- interrumpió él al instante, gesticulando con los brazos en dirección a su hija. Eva perdió la vista, trémula, en la fuente de guisantes. -¡Así no puede volver al colegio!- aseguró su padre con obviedad.

-Harold.- pronunció Persephone por segunda vez, permitiendo que un ligero deje de autoridad se apoderara de la suavidad en su voz- Volverá a Hogwarts por la mañana.- madre e hija intercambiaron miradas- ya lo hemos decidido.

No pudo objetar nada más y Persephone entendió que finalmente lo había comprendido. Porque a pesar del carácter en apariencia manso, calmado, casi complaciente de su mujer, era ella quien acababa tomando las decisiones importantes, en especial en lo que a su hija se refería. La empatía entre Persephone y Eva se manifestaba en aquellas discusiones y terminaba por hacer frente a la voluntad de Harold, quien a pesar de su terquedad se derretía en sentimientos positivos hacia ambas. Las amaba tanto que, sin dudarlo, mataría por ellas; y aunque no siempre lo demostrara, sabía que Eva le correspondía. No así Persephone.

Lo apreciaba en su mirada desdeñosa, poco caritativa. El abatimiento en aquellos pasos desplazándose sin prisa por la casa, su presencia en la cocina, en soledad; tejiendo, cocinando o inmersa en la lectura de una novela. En sus conversaciones, que en el pasado fueron tan espontaneas y en el presente rozaban el hastío. Todo aquello demostraba que los matrimonios de conveniencia, por norma general, no resultaban satisfactorios.

Aún así tenían una hija: su niña, su tesoro; aunque al examinar su tez palida y en ella aquellas esferas de luz grisácea tan peculiarmente familiares, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y lo sumían en el tormento. Eran un calco; las dos poseedoras de aquella chispa innata que las hacía moverse con naturalidad, como si pertenecientes a la realeza. Indudablemente, Marion seguía viva en el cuerpo de Eva. Y no podía soportarlo.

La causante de sus penurias encarnada en su propia hija. La mujer cuya voluntad unió a Persephone a un destino que apagaría la vitalidad de su esencia; cuando aún eran jóvenes y se divertían jugando en el desván, y Harold intentaba llevar siempre el mando mientras que la pequeña Sephie, con una sola mirada conseguía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. La adolescencia dominó la niñez, y el pensamiento de Sephie, quien ya no quiso ser llamada así, se centró en otros asuntos; y Harold descubrió que su prima ya no era una niña, sino toda una mujer.

Entonces apareció él, imponente, atractivo. La cascada de pelo rubio cayéndole en incontables rizos sobre la espalda, la sonrisa de suficiencia brillando en el semblante blanquecino. Sólo la nariz, prominente, alteraba la belleza de sus facciones. Y Harold sintió los celos carcomiéndole las entrañas.

"¿La quieres, Harold?" inquirió Marion, toda ella balanceándose, espectante, en la mecedora del comedor. La lumbre titilaba en la inexpresión de sus ojos grises, colmados de seguridad ante aquel planteamiento tan trascendental.

Titubeó nervioso y Marion ensanchó su sonrisa. Él le respondió con otra, algo insegura, e intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no era nada malo. Inundó sus pensamientos de ideas futuras, imágenes idealizadas de un matrimonio feliz. Con Sephie entre sus brazos dedicándole la misma atención que a aquel bastardo de tupida cabellera; acercándose, estrechándola, besándola.

Y su boca habló por él.

* * *

_ Bueeeno... _

_ Como véis he incluído a la familia de Eva en este capítulo. Puede parecer información innecesaria, pero yo lo encuentro significativo. Es decir, si la maldición de las Ravenclaw ha existido durante tantas generaciones, no es posible que la madre de Eva no la haya sufrido. Tampoco me apetecía crear una familia que se odiara (Persephone no odia Harold, sólo que no está enamorada de él), sino algo intermedio. Como he explicado en una ocasión, ellos dos son primos, así que eso convierte a Eva en la heredera directa de Ravenclaw, y se parece mucho a Marion (la abuela de Eva), que a su vez es parecida a Rowena, así que eso explica que la Dama Gris la relacionara con su familia. _

_ El personaje de Harold no es malvado; de hecho, a mí me gusta (mucho más que el chico rubio que menciono, que sólo sirve para demostrar que Persephone no lo quería a él). Marion tampoco es mala. Ella intuyó la presencia de la maldición en su familia, y para remediarlo, casó a su hija con su primo, con quien se llevaba bien, y así la alejó de otros hombres que pudieran hacerle daño. Era una mujer autoritaria que removía cielo y tierra para conseguir sus propósitos._

(Ehm... esto me hace pensar que tal vez debería incluír esa información en el fic.. xD ¡Es que no sé bien cómo hacerlo sin alargarlo demasiado con este tipo de información!)

_Me ha gustado especialmente escribir sobre Tom en el orfanato; la perspectiva de un chico que ha pasado gran parte de su vida en un lugar que odia. Siempre quise escribir una escena así, pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo bien. En fin, ya me comentaréis.. xD_

_ ¿Algún review?_


End file.
